


Siempre cojo las cosas por donde queman

by LasSebastianas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Mental Anguish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasSebastianas/pseuds/LasSebastianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tú, que tanto dices conocerme, ¿de verdad eres capaz de reconocerme ahora? ¿Incluso después de no ser como tu esperabas?<br/>Me lo imaginaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

¿Qué decir de mi?

¿Qué soy uno de los estudiantes más temidos de toda mi escuela? ¿Qué tengo más enemigos que amigos? Aunque bueno, no se si puedo llamar a nadie amigo. Estoy solo, completamente solo. Así lo siento. Pero ya estoy más que acostumbrado a ello. La soledad está conmigo desde que era nada más que un enano. Es parte de mi, como mis brazos, mis piernas o mi varita. Es algo que me identifica como persona. Pero... ¡esperad un momento! Me estoy yendo del tema. Sigamos con las preguntas retóricas.

¿Qué soy uno de los mejores estudiantes que Hogwarts alberga? Vale, puede que tenga un ego por las nubes, pero es totalmente cierto. A veces soy implacable y perfecto. Por esto y por mi delicado humor, me temen muchos. En los ámbitos que más destaco son pociones, oclumancia y magia no verbal. Todo me ha costado un trabajo y estoy orgulloso de ello. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. No creo que haya persona con el suficiente coraje en la escuela como para querer hacer un duelo conmigo, la verdad.

¿Qué soy la viva imagen de mi padre, Lucius Malfoy? Lo sé y eso me hierve la sangre. Odio que me comparen con otra persona que no sea yo mismo. En realidad no se porque dicen que me parezco tanto a él cuando el aprecio hacia mi madre es mucho más fuerte que el que tengo hacia mi padre. Aunque puede ser por el gran respeto que siento hacia él. Le veo como un mago respetable, perfecto en cada hechizo que hace. Además... ¿qué hijo no quiere parecerse a la figura paterna de su mismo sexo cuando se es menor?

¿Qué odio a toda persona que no tenga los mismos ideales que yo? Si, odio a miles de personas. Algunas destacan un poco más que otras -tengo tantos nombres en mi lista negra que ya me da flaqueza solo de pensarlo- pero hay un gran número. Digamos que soy algo selecto en el ámbito social, una de las cosas por las cuales tantos me odian. Pero es que no aguanto lo más mínimo a los sangre sucia ni a los que les apoyan diciendo que son igual de magos que nosotros, los de sangre pura. Me enerva muchísimo el saber que hay personas que piensan así, tan tontas en sus fantasías. Pero lo único que puedo hacer contra ellos es recordarles lo asquerosos que son, la repugnancia que me producen cada vez que les veo. Mis padres ya me enseñaron esto desde muy pequeño y me juntaron solo con chicos que merecían estar al lado mía. Un par de ellos fueron Theodore Nott y Vicent Crabbe. ¡Pero bueno!, me sigo desviando del tema. Aun siendo tan perfeccionista y ordenado no puedo parar mis pensamientos y emociones a mi gusto.

¿Qué soy nefasto para las relaciones románticas? Se podría decir que aun no he tenido ninguna a mis 16 años de edad. Muchos dirían que esto es imposible, pero es la pura y maldita realidad. Pansy Parkinson no cuenta. Cada vez que estoy a su lado me entran ganas de vomitar y su estridente voz hace... hace que quiera ahorcarla. Se que muchísimas chicas de las diferentes casas se mueren por mi, por cada célula viviente de mi cuerpo, pero o son sangre sucias o nada llamativas. ¿Por qué no hay ninguna chica decente en esta maldita escuela? ¿Cuántas puede haber? A ver, si somos casi 1000 estudiantes y el 50% de la población es femenina pues... 500 chicas entre las que escoger. 500 malditas chicas. Tantas personas del género femenino pero tan pocas mujeres en Hogwarts, por no decir ninguna. Además, no creo que se me haya escapado ninguna, eso es imposible. Ya me he cerciorado de eso. ¿Chicos? No me siento atraído por ellos. Además, ¿qué clase de mago respetable sería yo si me desvío de la perfección? ¡Por Salazar! Es que la idea de ser homosexual no cabe ni en mi cabeza ni en la de nadie con razón de ser. Perdonad que me desvíe del tema, pero no lo soporto.

¿Qué soy más frío que el puro nitrógeno líquido? Es verdad, esto lo puedo corroborar. Soy culpable de ello y me gusta serlo. No me siento para nada cómodo mostrando mis sentimientos. Por no decir que nunca lo he hecho con nadie que no fuera mi madre. Me siento... como decirlo... débil solo de pensarlo y la flaqueza no va conmigo.

¿Qué soy un mortífago? Pudiera ser, aunque eso solo lo sabe un grupo muy selecto de conocidos de mi familia y míos. ¿Mis padres? Evidentemente mi padre lo és. Pero mi madre, en cambio, no esta de acuerdo en ello. En realidad, yo fui obligado a ser mortífago por Voldemort. Si no lo hacía mi familia saldría muy malparada. Todo el mundo sabe que él no tiene problemas en matar a un discípulos suyo si el lo desea. Además, me tentaba diciendo que sería más que un simple mortífago. ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi padre ya había sido enviado a Azkaban y yo tenía que ocupar su lugar. Además, no podía ver a mis padres sufriendo, la verdad. Es lo más querido que tengo ahora mismo y siempre lo será. Ahora estoy agobiado por culpa de serlo. No paran de ordenarme misiones que no me siento capaz de realizar y las cuales hacen cambiar lentamente mi manera de ver el mundo.

Bueno, ya sabéis un poco más de mi. Aunque en comparación con lo que saben los demás, es muchísimo. Es como comparar un grano de arena con toda una playa. Pero este es nuestro secreto. Juradme que no lo contaréis a nadie, por favor.

Ahora mismo me hallo la sala común de Slytherin mientras me como una común rana de chocolate. Normalmente no me permito comer estas cosas pero un capricho es un capricho y no me lo voy a negar en mis condiciones. Veo pasar a algunos de mis compañeros de un lado a otro. Algunos posan la mirada sobre mi cuerpo relajado en uno de los sofás. Realmente no lo se si lo hacen por curiosidad o simplemente por verme. Verme como cuando no puedes evitar que tu mirada se desvíe hacia algo agraciado de ver o poco común. Otros tantos son capaces de mirarme a los ojos, aunque puedo sentir el miedo que recorre todo su cuerpo mientras me aguantan la mirada, haciéndose los valientes. Puedo poner las manos sobre el fuego y decir que incluso los más allegados a mi persona me temen aun más que los que no me conocen. Saben algunas oscuridades que rondaron por mi mente cuando era algo más pequeño.

Estoy así de relajado porque hoy no hay clases, afortunadamente.

¿Qué por qué digo afortunadamente? Porque últimamente no ando muy bien. Apenas puedo dormir y si lo hago, pesadillas imparables inundan mis sueños, todos sin excepción. Algunos días intento no dormir pero aun así sueño despierto y no puedo pararlo. Me golpea todas las noches, haciéndome levantar empapado en sudor y medio gritando. Pero nadie se da cuenta, nadie sabe que hay un conjuro silenciador alrededor de mi cama. No puedo dejar que se enteren, no puedo mostrar debilidad ante nadie. Como ya os he dicho, estoy solo. Más solo que un lobo que ha sido repudiado por su manada. Mi capacidad de concentración y de reacción se están viendo mermados por esto. Yo sabía que ser mortífago iba a ser difícil, pero me está superando a momentos. Hay veces que ya no soy tan implacable como solía ser. Me equivoco en tonterías que ni un estudiante de primero cometería. Me cuesta incluso enfocar la mirada.

Ahora ya no me mueve tanto el poder, lo he dejado un poco a parte -aunque podría salir de un momento a otro ese ansia-. Pero la violencia... eso sigue siendo mi razón de ser, de existir. Cada vez ansío más causar dolor en los demás. Hay veces que no consigo controlarme y voy un poco más allá. Pero incluso con esto, las misiones que me manda el señor oscuro son impensables en mi cabeza. No tienen ni punto de comparación con lo que yo hago. ¿Matar? No puedo, ni por un millón de Galeones de oro. ¡NO PUEDO! Bueno, he de admitir que al principio pensé que si. Que podría acumular todo el odio que siento con esos malditos sangre sucia, pero no es suficiente. La misericordia se apoderaba de mi cada vez que lo intentaba, aunque algunos fallos, debidos a mi insomnio, hicieron que algunas misiones fueran parcialmente completadas. Ahora me atormentan como moscas que en vez de molestar, dañan con cada zumbido. Las noto en un lugar cercano al corazón. Cada vez que se relaja es irritado por ellas, haciendo que vuelva a latir aceleradamente. Duele, duele mucho sentir lo que siento. Incluso ahora mismo lo estoy notando. Algunos piensan que no soy bueno aguantando el dolor, pero creo que no saben todo lo que que llevo encima de mis hombros.

Una punzada de dolor en el brazo izquierdo hace que deje mi mente en blanco y me incline hacia adelante. Mierda, ya no me acordaba de la herida. Hablar de cosas tan profundas causa que mi cuerpo se tense a límites inimaginables y se me habrá abierto la herida, otra vez. Pero era de esperar, no es mi punto fuerte la curación y más cuando no tengo a nadie quien me pueda guiar. Tener la marca del señor tenebroso en el brazo te limita mucho tus acciones y te hace danzar hacia la locura.

¿Por qué digo esto? Porque ayer... ayer realmente se me fue la cabeza. No era consciente de mis actos. No era yo. Me estaban presionando demasiadas cosas la cabeza. Pensaba que me iba a estallar en mil pedazos, aunque no lo hizo. Deseé morir, lo hice de verdad. Pero desgraciadamente eso no ocurrió. Solo pude llevar mi cuerpo hacia uno de los cuarto de baños de la escuela, no se cual en realidad. En aquel momento eso me daba igual. Era tarde, muy tarde, y la mayoría de alumnos estaban felizmente durmiendo en sus camas. "¿¡Por qué todo el mundo puede ser feliz menos yo!?" grité en mi mente, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo a los cuatro vientos. Las personas que mas amo estaban siendo dañadas y yo me permitía dudar en mis misiones. ¡Y SI ESO OCURRÍA ELLOS SUFRIRÍAN AUN MÁS! No lo aguantaba. Tanta responsabilidad... nadie me había preparado para tanta responsabilidad. Sentía como mi mente iba de un pensamiento oscuro a otro más tenebroso aun. El dolor, el dolor era la única solución que se me venía a la cabeza. El dolor era la posible solución en aquel momento de locura. Sentía como la marca tenebrosa quemaba, aunque sabía perfectamente que eran solo imaginaciones mías.

Unas voces que no reconocía empezaron a hablar en mi mente. A decirme cosas despreciables, a decirme cosas que realmente estaban hechas para mi en ese momento. Mentalmente me estaba ahogando. Me choqué contra uno de los lavamanos que había, creo que le cojí manía en el momento del choque, y lo pulvericé casi. Caí rápidamente al suelo con las manos agarrándome la cabeza. Sentí la tentación de arrancarme el pelo y lo intenté, pero las fuerzas se me fueron cuando logré pensar con claridad. Eso lo hubiera notado todo el mundo. La maldita marca pasó de arder a estado de plasma. Sentía cada movimiento que hacía. Si, me estaba obsesionando.

En uno de mis intentos por moverme a rastras, o más bien, reptando como la serpiente que soy, conseguí meterme dentro de uno de los lavabos y cerré la puerta a duras penas. Mi cuerpo se estaba consumiendo por minutos, la agonía parecía ser ya parte de mi, cada célula de mi cuerpo estaba llena de ella. Y me seguía ahogando, pero podía respirar. Alcé la vista una décima de segundo y pude ver como el techo parecía se me venía encima a una velocidad alarmante. Digo parecía porque sinceramente, estaba alucinando ya.

En un acto de rebeldía contra mi ser, destripé el brazo de mi camisa y lo tiré hacia atrás. Creo que cayó dentro del wáter porque noté el sonido del agua moverse. Ahí estaba esa maldita marca, en mi maldito antebrazo. Ahí estaba mi perdición como ser humano. Ahí no debería haber más que mi tersa y blanquecina piel manchada de un azul venoso. Me odié más de lo que lo había hecho en mi vida. Ese era mi nuevo yo y no podía remediarlo...pero la muerte...¡LA MUERTE ME PODÍA SALVAR!, pensé. Saqué la varita del bolsillo temblorosamente mientras un sinfín de hechizos y preguntas se me veían a la mente.

¿Y si utilizo la maldición  _cruciatus_  conmigo mismo?

¿Un  _avada kadavra_  podría solucionar todos mis problemas?

Espera... _Sectumsempra._

Recordé que Potter lo utilizó contra mi hace no mucho -o en mi cabeza no parecía mucho tiempo- y podría funcionar. Quería quitarme aquella maldita marca del brazo. La odiaba, la detestaba enteramente. Repudiaba aquella parte de mi piel que estaba ensuciada por ella. En aquel momento todo empezaba a hilarse en mi mente. La solución ya había sido encontrada, solo faltaba ponerla en marcha. Contra mí. En ese momento sonaba tan lógico y tentador. Sabía perfectamente que podía morir con aquel conjuro pero... me atraía tanto la idea de morir en aquel momento más que nunca y eso que ya tenía el deseo de hacerlo cuando entré en los baños. Sentía como quería salir de mi cabeza para hacerse realidad. Sentía como cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo querían dejar de vivir y yo con ellas. Me relamí los labios saboreando por fin el inminente cese de la enorme locura que se estaba apoderando cada vez más rápido de todo mi ser. Empuñe la varita, la orienté hacia la marca y susurré el maleficio.

Me hubiera gustado decir que todo pasó muy rápido, pero no fue así. Un destello muy brillante se hizo paso en la tenue luz que iluminaba la sala, después de haber dicho las palabras del conjuro. Moví mi mano con un rápido gesto para saber si había funcionado. Vaya si había funcionado. Puedo decir que fue uno de los mejores conjuros que jamás he hecho. Mi piel se fue abriendo a medida que pasaba la varita por la zona. Era extraño porque no sentía dolor. No había dolor en mi cuerpo. Solo sentía como la sangre brotaba a borbotones por la hendidura que me estaba provocando. Mi brazo se estaba manchando de aquel líquido y poco a poco fue formando un charco en el suelo. Moví de nuevo la muñeca y sentí de nuevo mi piel abriéndose como si nada. Como si fuera fácil cortar un trozo de carne. Pero en ese momento todo el dolor llegó de sopetón. Me dejó sin habla, sin respiración y estúpido. ¿Por qué en ese momento dejó de hacerme tanta gracia la idea de morir? Quien sabe, pero ahí fue cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron y decidí que quería parar con ello. Pero no podía pensar con claridad. Mi mente se estaba llenando de nuevo con toda mi miseria y empezaba a palpitar fuertemente. Creo que logré descifrar entre todas las cosas que la llenaban la palabra desequilibrado mental. Si, me venía como anillo al dedo en ese justo instante.

¿A vosotros nunca os ha pasado que algo tan lógico y con tantas posibilidades de poder solucionar tus problemas se convertía en un arma de doble filo contra vosotros? Pues bueno, lo mío era literal. No sabía el contrahechizo. Ese momento fue un "muy buena Draco, por fin has encontrado algo que no sabes hacer y en un gran momento". Grité, o más bien, gemí de dolor. Me golpeaba fuertemente el pecho como si fuera una maza. Mis fuerzas poco a poco fueron dejando mi cuerpo, escapándose por el poro más cercano. En ese momento pensé que era mi fin. Ese fin que había ansiado con locura y que luego había rechazado hipócritamente. Pero justo en el último momento, cuando pensaba que no podía seguir manteniendo mis ojos abiertos y mi consciencia alerta por más tiempo, una voz celestial empezó a cantar algo. O eso supuse porque los sonidos no eran bien asimilados en mi mente. No sabía que era ni quien estaba produciendo aquel sonido, pero en ese momento pude desprenderme de la varita e intenté taponar la herida con mi mano acto seguido. Salía demasiada sangre. Aun me acuerdo de su color, de su textura y de su terrible olor a hierro.

Fue una sensación muy extraña el hecho de poder sentir como mi piel estaba tan dañada. Podía notar los trozos de carne en la palma de mi mano. Pero aun taponando la herida, no paraba de sangrar. Busqué en cada hueco de mi mente algo que me pudiera ayudar, algo que hiciera salvar mi vida. La bombilla no tardó en encenderse. Me quite de un tirón la camisa blanca que llevaba y me la até al brazo con mucha fuerza, haciendo un torniquete. Al menos así solo podía perder una extremidad de mi cuerpo y no la vida. Ya era un gran paso, oye. Intenté ponerme de pie. La primera vez caí al suelo porque me resbalé con el gran charco de sangre que había bajo de mí, me resbalé con mi propia sangre, quien lo diría. La segunda vez las piernas me flaquearon a mitad de camino y mi cabeza perdió la razón un segundo, aunque me pareció toda una eternidad. Menos mal que la tercera vez es la que siempre vale, porque si conseguí levantarme, gracias a merlín. Estaba empapado en líquido rojo y la temperatura de mi cuerpo bajaba rápidamente. Sentía frío en todo mi ser menos en mi llameante brazo. Logré salir del cuarto de baño y llegar a mi solitaria habitación sin incidentes, aunque sigo sin saber muy bien como.

Y lo demás... bueno, creo que ya no importa. Sabéis que sigo vivo y que he aprendido de mis impulsos, de mi locura. ¿Esto significará un cambio para mi? Quien sabe, aunque ya estará la profunda herida de mi brazo para recordármelo todos los días de mi vida, hasta que me muera.

Lo importante es que ahora estoy aquí, sentado en la sala común de Slytherin, comiendo una ridícula rana de chocolate mientras hago parecer que no me pasa nada. Que soy una persona completamente normal. Que ayer no se me fue completamente la cabeza y que casi perezco en mi alocada idea de salvar mi alma. Ojalá no hubiera cavado mi propia tumba.

Ojalá no estuviera tan solo.

Ojalá no me convenciera a mi mismo de que lo que hago está bien, que es correcto, con las mentiras que siempre me han contado desde pequeño.

Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes de que todo esto hubiera pasado.

Ojalá no todos mis ojalás se quedaran en el olvido.

Ojalá que uno de mis ojalás se hiciera realidad.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Decadencia

Realidad, bonita palabra ¿no? Significa tanto y tan poco a la vez para mi. Todo lo que ahora veo lo es. Los murmullos de fondo son reales, los estridentes gritos de algunos estudiantes de Slytherin y las miradas curiosas también lo son. Que de mi brazo esté saliendo una cantidad importante de sangre es igualmente real, aunque eso me gustaría que no lo fuera. El fuerte golpeteo de mi propia sangre en mis sienes, oh si, eso si que es real amigo mío. Puedo confirmarlo, tengo pruebas suficientes. ¿La gente que acude a ayudarme? Eso, por desgracia, no es más que una ilusión. No es realidad. Solo es un deseo ardiente más en mi corazón, aunque poco a poco se están apagando, perdiendo lo poco de realidad que tienen -la que le doy yo-. Al igual que miles de cosas que no tengo y quiero tener. Siento un vacío de realidad en mi interior tan inmenso... como un abismo colosal imposible de llenar. Un mejor ejemplo sería la trompeta de Gabriel: una simple superficie infinita con un inmenso volumen finito imposible de pintar toda su cara.

Solo han pasado unos minutos desde que mi brazo empezó a sangrar pero ya me estoy hartando de que todo el mundo clave su mirada sobre mi débil cuerpo -aunque eso ellos no lo saben-. Están ahí, petrificados, como si les hubieran echado un  _Petrificus totalus -_ y no niego que no sea mala idea- a cada uno de ellos. La palabra irritación se queda corta con lo que siento ahora mismo. Una bola ardiente y sedienta violencia sube por mi garganta, deseosa de salir a destruir todo lo que le da tiempo a tocar. Se que estoy abusando ya de los ojalás, pero ojalá le pudiera pegar una paliza a alguien. Hacerle daño así porque sí a quien sea, como si fuera lo más común del mundo. A lo mejor así consigo calmar esta sed de violencia que se apodera de mi por momentos.

A veces me gustaría poder controlarme más con mis cambios tan repentinos de humor. No ser tan impulsivo cuando siento una amenaza o un retazo de ella a mi alrededor. Soy muy delicado, lo sé. Pero es como un acto reflejo en mi. A todo esto, estoy sintiendo una terrible presión en mi boca. Mis dientes se están aprisionando los unos contra los otros, produciéndome una sensación bucal extraña. Antes de darme cuenta de mis movimientos, de mis propios actos móviles involuntarios, ya me he levantado y empezado a andar con rumbo fijo hacia la multitud expectante. Un par de cobardes -aunque listos, cabe decir- salen huyendo rápidamente de la sala común cuando apenas he dado dos pasos, pero los demás no rompen su estado de piedra. Se ven tan frágiles, tan fáciles de despedazar, aunque intenten poner cara de lo contrario. Hipócritas. Podría acabar con ellos incluso con mis manos, mis simples y valiosas manos.

Si supieran lo que estoy pensando no estarían aguantando el miedo por hacerse los valientes. Saldrían corriendo temiendo por su vida, temiendo por mi ira. Saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

La distancia entre ellos y yo es más corta. Me estoy viniendo arriba sintiendo su aura de pánico. Cada paso que doy sus ojos parpadean involuntariamente mostrándome sus sentimientos. Noto el poder que ello produce en mi cuerpo. Si, se que dije no hace mucho que ya no me movía pero no descarté que éste se pudiera apoderar de mi cuerpo cuando le diera la gana. Aun con el brazo izquierdo inútil, se que puedo ganarles. A todos ellos. Pero con uno basta. Solo hace falta que uno lo pague para que los otros aprendan la lección: No mirar a Draco Malfoy. Las moscas que suelen atormentar mi dañado corazón hacen un pequeño viaje hacia mi barriga, produciéndome un leve cosquilleo en ésta. Un gratificante cosquilleo. Una sonrisa ladina en mis finos labios lo hace notorio al público.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo? ¿Tu correa de mascota muggel* a lo mejor? -dice alguien entre la multitud. Sus palabras empezaron con confianza y fiereza, pero los adjetivos se fueron apagando a medida que da paso a la segunda pregunta. No me hace falta mucho mover los ojos para encontrar el foco del que ha provenido aquellas inmundas palabras. Su voz, su modo de habla y su inseguridad. Crabbe. Es tan obvio.

Ahora, después de haber intentado rebelarse ante mi sin éxitos, se acobarda de sus actos y da un paso hacia atrás. Parece que tiene prisas por salir corriendo hacia donde sea. Por su fortuna, no siento la necesidad de perder mi preciado tiempo en él. Siempre ha sido un peón, alguien sin importancia aunque su sangre sea pura. Lo ha demostrado todos estos años atrás siento uno de mis perros falderos, o como los llamaban algunos otros, mis secuaces. Ya era hora de que dejara de comerme el culo después de todo lo que le he hecho, aunque se que luego va a volver a mi buscando la protección y la confianza que él no tiene.

Decidido y con mi objetivo ya marcado. Doy un paso hacia él para asustarlo más y hacer que salga corriendo, pero antes de apoyar el pie en el frío suelo, veo como un movimiento casi imperceptible al ojo humano perturba mis planes. Proviene de una regordeta cara afeminada. Millicent Bulstrode si no recuerdo mal. La ahogada sonrisa ya no está pero la he visto claramente, casi ha tenido la valentía de reírse de un comentario despectivo hacia mi. Mi boca suelta toda la presión acumulada abriendo un tanto mi mandíbula, aunque luego muerdo mi labio fuertemente reprimiendo el odio. Una mestiza. No suelo odiarlos tanto como a los sangre sucia, pero siguen sin ser puros al fin y al cabo. Además, ese armario ha intentado reírse de mi. El poder que se había estado acumulando durante todo este tiempo en mi interior, en cuanto logro apoyar el pie en el suelo, es liberado en forma de puñetazo. Puedo notar como la velocidad golpea mi cara, despeinándome en el primer instante que la siento. Mi puño no tarda en impactar contra la mandíbula de la gorda.

El golpe en seco produce una vibración en cada uno de mis huesos y que mi pelo caiga por encima de mi cara, tapándola. Como no he parado de morderme el labio con fuerza, el retumbo ha provocado un pequeño corte en él. Nada significativo en comparación con lo que le he hecho a Bulstrode. Mi dolor no es nada comparado con el suyo. Lo veo en sus ojos, en como me suplican misericordia mientras me mira sobre el suelo con la boca desencajada. Sabe que si quiero puedo seguir hasta matarla. Y lo haría, lo juro, pero creo que no quiero forzar mis vírgenes nudillos. Eso, o es que de verdad no estoy hecho para matar a nadie aun en mi peor día. Lentamente abro la mano mientras la miro embobado. Paso de los gritos, de las plegarias y de todo el barullo que se ha formado a mi alrededor. Los susurros han pasado de un segundo a otro en una agradable sinfonía de fondo. Ahora me centro en mi, en lo que me está costando abrir mi inútil mano. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado la fuerza que ésta tiene?

El director de la orquesta baja el volumen de su música, ya apenas escucho nada. Una de mis piernas tiembla haciéndome caer sobre una de mis rodillas. He olvidado completamente que mientras que yo intentaba llevar a cabo el regodeo de mi poder, estaba sangrando. Esta vez no es a un ritmo tan alarmante como el de ayer pero el nivel de sangre en mis venas no es muy alto, pues me está afectando mucho más. Me siento anémico. Siento como mi cuerpo se desinfla por cada gota de sangre que sale de mi brazo.

-¿Estas bien?- dice alguien en mi mente. Se que no es real porque nadie se atrevería a hablar conmigo, no después de lo que acabo de hacer. Centro la vista hacia una de las paredes verticales ,que encierra la sala común, e intento tranquilizarme. Mi vista se tambalea, no para de moverse de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar los ojos sobre un punto? ¡Ah! Puede ser porque a lo mejor el que está pegando tumbos soy yo-¡Draco, por Salazar!- vuelve a decir la misma voz en mi mente.

-Lárgate- susurro. Estoy harto que voces que nunca he escuchado hablen libremente en mi cabeza. Solo quiero escucharme a mi mismo, ya tengo suficiente con mi propia conciencia como para que se le una otra nueva e irritante vocecilla. Pero al perecer, ésta no quiere irse.

-No seas imbécil, Draco- estaba a punto de gritar "cállate" a pleno pulmón pero algo me hizo recapacitar ese acto. En mi nublada visión una sombra, parecida a la de una persona, se mueve delante mía y me coloca los mechones de encima de la cara detrás de mis orejas.

Estoy alucinando de nuevo, seguro. Estoy viendo como alguien está ayudándome y eso no puede ser más que una alucinación producida por mi desequilibrada mente. Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a mi en este estado. Nadie sería tan tonto como para ayudar a ésta víbora que solo sabe envenenar todo lo que toca. Pero las manos que siento sobre mi cara son reales. Su tacto delicado y suave es real. Su aliento sobre mi blanca y rota tez me lo corrobora.

Duda. La duda golpea mis pensamientos y hace que derribe por un instante el muro de sentimientos que he levantado con tanto esmero durante todos estos años. Todo esto se traduce por un leve temblor en mi labio inferior. Estoy más expuesto de lo que pensaba en un principio. ¿Qué hago? Mi cuerpo no responde y se que de un momento a otro me voy a estampar contra el suelo como el armario que acabo de derribar hace poco. Además, los profesores no tendrían que andar muy lejos. Alguien les ha avisado ya seguro, con los chismosos y oportunistas que son algunos Slytherins -realmente me estoy definiendo a mi mismo sin quererlo-.

-Deja que te ayude, vamos-insiste. Vaya, parece que no piensa irse hasta que ceda a ser ayudado. ¡Que persona tan cabezota! Se parece a mi. ¿De verdad la necesito? Aun creo que puedo llegar bien solo a mi habitación, donde tengo unos restos de ungüento sanador que hice para curarme la herida del brazo ayer.

Me armo de valor y expongo todas mis fuerzas al gran esfuerzo de levantarme y conseguir estar sobre mis dos pies. Todo va bien, mi cuerpo lentamente se levanta y vuelve a la altura normal. No ha sido tan difícil. Feliz, me dispongo a dar el primer paso cuando noto una presión en el brazo derecho. Me está sosteniendo. Yo, con repulsión, alejo sus largas manos de mi piel. Voy a dar el segundo paso, pero ahora si que noto todo mi peso sobre mis pies. Ahora las dos piernas me fallan y vuelvo a caer de rodillas, aunque esta vez con las dos. Vale, que no cunda el pánico. Debe haber otra solución. A lo mejor puedo ir levitando hacia mi habitación. Busco desesperadamente la varita dentro de mi bolsillo derecho, que es donde la suelo dejar, pero no está. Luego hago lo mismo pero con cada uno de los bolsillos que llevo ahora mismo. Nada. Mi varita no está.

-Te la he quitado porque sabía que ibas a intentar utilizarla- me dice, con orgullo. Su tuviera las fuerzas suficientes ahora mismo tendría mi puño sobre su cara también, pero no las tengo. Maldigo todo lo maldecible en este momento. ¿Es que no me va a dejar solo o qué?-Deja que te ayude, ¡por Salazar Draco! Que estás fatal.

"No la escuches" grito en mi mente. Intento pasar de ella, ignorar cada palabra que sale por su boca, pero no se da por vencida. Esta vez vuelve a agarrarme más fuerte del brazo y a tirar de mi hacia arriba. Yo aprovecho ese acto para ponerme de pie y intentar zafarme de su agarre, pero ya soy incapaz. Lo único que me mantiene de pie es ella. Humillado interiormente, llevo mi brazo aun útil encima de sus hombros y me echó un tanto sobre ella. No pienso decir ni una palabra, mucho es que le voy a dejar que me ayude. Si piensa que se lo voy agradecer encima, la lleva clara.

-Eso es, no te preocupes-hace una pausa para cargar mi peso mejor sobre sus hombros, escogiendo la postura más cómoda para ello-Voy a ayudarte.

Eso espero. Eso espero, de verdad. Mi ojos amenazan en cerrarse de un segundo a otro. No consigo luchar contra el sueño que quiere apoderarse de mi cuerpo en estos momentos. Me va a ganar, lo presiento. Un minuto más en este estado y me voy a ir. No se donde estoy. No se para dónde vamos. No se nada. Mis piernas se mueven mecánicamente hacia donde son conducidas. Poco a poco tengo que ir apoyando mi cuerpo sobre ella, provocando que mi espalda se encorve porque es más baja que yo. Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir lo que siento ahora, sería interminable. El tiempo pasa tan lentamente que me desquicia. Estoy medio moribundo, medio pisando el mundo de los muertos de nuevo y quiero deshacerme de está pesadez que tira de mí hacia el suelo. Pronto mi respiración es dificultosa y algo ruda. Cada vez que voy a coger aire hago un ruido muy desagradable que hace que los pasos de la persona que me lleva casi a cuestas sean más rápidos.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, ya casi hemos llegado-me dice con serenidad. ¿Cómo puede estar con esa tranquilidad en un momento tan crítico? Ni yo podría hacerlo. Oigo como una puerta se abre lentamente y su respiración. Su respiración es profunda y pausada. Todo lo contrario a la mía.

Más tarde, y sin perder un minuto, tira de mi hacia el interior de una sala. Creo que mis ojos se han cerrado ya porque lo veo todo negro. A esto se le une que mis piernas han decidido dejar de moverse. Creo que ahora mismo estoy cayendo, pero no estoy seguro de ello. Espero el impacto y este llega, aunque no de la forma que me imaginaba. Estoy sobre algo blando, acolchonado y caliente suelo. Esto me relaja un poco, pero aun sigo perdiendo sangre. La escucho susurrar cosas y siento como a veces roza mi congelada piel con sus cálidas manos. Con mi única mano móvil agarro lo que parece ser tela y la empuño con la poca fuerza que tengo. Me siento tonto y débil al no poder ejercer la fuerza que me gustaría. Al final, me relajo e intento dejar mi mente completamente en blanco.

-Me las pagarás-dice mi orgullo antes de que mi cuerpo se duerma de cansancio.

~~~~~~~~~

El caliente sol que se cuela por el ínfimo espacio que hay entre las cortinas de la cama, impacta sobre mi cara causando el cese de mi descanso. Abro lentamente mis legañosos ojos y siento como éstos me duelen a rabiar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaré con los ojos cerrados sin percibir claridad alguna? Decido dejar esa pregunta en el aire y me intento sentar sobre la cama en la que me hallo. Al principio, en cuanto he abierto los ojos, me ha parecido una superficie totalmente extraña, pero ahora que siento su grado de dureza, el olor de las sábanas y el color de éstas, puedo decir que es la mía. Es raro, no recuerdo nada sobre cómo llegué ayer aquí. Yo estaba... yo estaba en la sala común. Después... ¡Ah! La cabeza me late demasiado fuerte, siento que mi cerebro quiere salir del lugar donde se hospeda.

Abro las cortinas con el brazo que parece responder a mis órdenes con más rapidez y el fresco aire choca contra mi piel. Mi desnuda piel. Aunque me siento extraño por el hecho de no llevar nada más que unos calzoncillos, cierro los ojos y respiro el fresco aire con ansia. Acto seguido siento como una sensación de libertad se abre paso por el interior de mi pecho. Hoy es un nuevo día. Un perfecto y nuevo día para seguir viviendo en mi miseria. Bajo levemente la cabeza y apoyo la frente sobre una de mis palmas. Ahora es cuando las personas débiles se ponen a llorar, pero yo no. Yo no soy débil y por eso sonrío con una de mis mejores sonrisa mientras todo mi interior se derrumba. La garganta se me anuda fuertemente haciéndome sentir inservible. Tengo que terminar con esta ansiedad. Tengo que cumplir la misión que me ha encomendado el Señor Tenebroso ya, si no quiero convertirme en polvo de estrellas. Tengo que acabar con Albus Dumbeldore. Él es el que impide soltar este lastre cada vez más pesado que llevo a mis hombros.

Antes de tener intención de levantarme, me desperezo. Todos los huesos de mi espalda, hombros y cuello crujen al unísono y el placer de escucharlos me embarga por un instante. Digo por un instante porque es en ese momento -cuando subo la cabeza pasivamente por mis movimientos- es cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo una mirada clavada sobre mi ser. El corazón se me encoge en menos de un puño y mi respiración se corta momentáneamente. No me había dado cuenta, ¿cómo he podido ser tan tonto de mostrarme así ante alguien? ¿Cómo he sido tan insensato de no cerciorarme de que no había nadie en la habitación? Mi sonrisa... seguro que ha visto mi sonrisa. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hago?

-Veo que ya estas mejor, Draco- dijo aquella persona. Su voz, su voz me quiere sonar. La cabeza me late con aun más fuerza que antes, pero retazos de recuerdos se abren paso por ella. Ella es la que me ayudó ayer, estoy seguro.

-Lárgate-gimo ante la impotencia. Sus ojos me están taladrando, me están empezando a dañar -psicológicamente hablando-. "Tranquilo, solo es una mirada" me digo.-¡Fuera de aquí!-levanto la voz. Pero ni con eso no se va. No aparta la mirada ni un segundo de mi y... me agobia.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Derrumbe

Alterado, esa es la palabra que me define ahora mismo. Mis cejas completamente fruncidas, las largas bocanadas de aire que coge mi boca y los perdigones de saliva que habían salido en cuanto dije "lárgate" a la chica que me había ayudado a no morir no hace mucho, lo demuestran. Ella me incomoda. Su mirada es como si pudiera leer todo lo que me pasa por la mente y me asusta que de verdad lo haga. Es tan intensa e hipnotizante. Creo que no puedo apartar mi vista de la suya. Me cautiva sin mayor dificultad.

-No pienso largarme, me necesitas-dice sin piedad. ¿Cómo osa decirme eso? Yo, ¿necesitar a alguien? Já. No necesito a nadie, puedo arreglármelas solo, siempre. Creo que se está riendo de mi en mi propia cara o al menos eso es lo que me parece. Tiene que salir de mi vista YA.

Me levanto de la cama y, aunque al principio me cuesta andar y mi cuerpo se tambalea un par de veces, consigo andar hacia ella con la cabeza bien alta, con dignidad. Me da igual estar medio desnudo, no hay nada nuevo que no haya visto en su vida. Llevo una de mis manos hacia mi pelo y lo intento domar con ella, tirando los mechones más largos hacia un lado de mi cabeza. Luego, cuando por fin estoy a medio metro de ella, esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa para intimidarla. Pero ella aun así no me aparta la mirada un segundo y como consecuencia, yo tampoco puedo dejar de observarla. Por un momento hace que me maree, pero consigo aguantar la compostura. Que chica más extraña... ¡pero no deseo saber nada de ella! Quiero que se vaya de mi cuarto _ipso facto_.

-Fuera de aquí, solo estás molestando-digo fríamente, como mejor se socializar vamos. Pero ella ni se inmuta, como si no le afectaran mis palabras. Como si el odio con el que van envenenadas a ella no le hiciera ni el más mínimo rasguño. Eso hace que mi grado de alteración crezca por momentos. Odio cuando la gente no hace lo que yo digo al segundo de hacerlo.

-Uhh-suspira sonoramente. Luego se lleva una de sus manos a la cabeza y pellizca el puente de su nariz mientras cierra levemente los ojos. ¿Cansada? Si, ahora que me doy cuenta de sus notables ojeras, puedo decir que está cansada. Además, ahora que por fin ha dejado de clavarme su mirada, puedo mirar hacia otro lado.-Eres insufrible Draco.

-Lo sé y me encanta-le respondo al segundo de que ella haya acabado de hablar.-Y tú me estás desesperando...-mierda, no recuerdo su nombre. Se quien es perfectamente, la he visto millones de veces cerca de Pansy, pero... ¿por qué no se su nombre? Siento como está en la punta de la lengua pero no sale. Dejo de fruncir un tanto las cejas. La confusión me obliga a hacerlo.

-¿Qué?-se le escapa y empieza a reír. Las carcajadas se meten dentro de mis oídos y hacen que retumbe todo mi ser interior.-¿Es que Draco Malfoy ha olvidado por fin un nombre?-Algo da un latigazo a mi cerebro, produciendo un dolor insoportable. Me agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y encorvo un tanto la espalda hacia adelante para intentar calmar el dolor, pero no funciona. De mi pecho siento como se va creando una bola de irritación acompañada de un rugido que sube por mi garganta velozmente, pidiéndome salir.

-¡Qué te largues he dicho!- y por fin lo hace. Asustada, primero da un paso hacia atrás. Luego, dubitativa, va hacia la puerta y se queda ahí un par de segundos. No se que espera de mi, no pienso pedirle que se quede. Uno, de verdad no la necesito. Dos, mi orgullo no me dejaría hacerlo jamás de los jamases.

Al ver que yo no hago nada para impedirlo, al final sale de mi habitación hacia quien sabe dónde. La verdad es que me da igual lo que haga ella. Pero si me gustaría saber su maldito nombre, ¿por qué no lo recuerdo? ¡Por Salazar! Paso. Vuelvo de nuevo hacia mi cama y busco mi varita. Afortunadamente no tardo mucho en encontrarla. Está perfectamente puesta en la mesita de noche, junto a un par de cosas que llevaba en los bolsillos ayer. Mi vestimenta está impecablemente puesta en el respaldo de la silla de mi zona de estudio. Voy hacia ella y paso mi palma por mi túnica. Está caliente. Los tímidos rayos del sol -porque no brillan por su intensidad- la han estado calentando durante toda la maña... ¿¡QUÉ HORA ES!? Vuelvo otra vez hacia la mesita de noche que está a un palmo de mi cama y cojo el reloj de bolsillo que me regaló mi padre un par de días después de que se lo llevaran a Azkaban, aunque fue por medio de Cissy por quien lo obtuve. Desde entonces lo he estado llevando conmigo siempre. Esto y mi varita nunca se han desprendido de mi ni un solo día. Miro la hora y veo que es casi la hora de comer. ¡Me he perdido todas las clases de por la mañana! Muy a pesar de mis nudillos ya sensiblemente dañados por culpa del incidente de ayer, pego un puñetazo a uno de los cajones del mueble más cercano a mi. Acabo de manchar mi impecable racha de asistencia a las lecciones y eso no me gusta nada. El dolor que me produce el golpe tiene una pizca de más intensidad que el de ayer, pero si no llego a darlo creo que hubiera implosionado de la rabia. Se podría decir que estoy muy rabioso últimamente.

Cuando veo que ya me he calmado notablemente, cojo mi ropa y me visto en menos tiempo que tarda una Snitch en hacer que la pierdas de vista -vale, no en tan poco tiempo, pero es un récord para mi hacerlo tan rápido ya que suelo cuidar mucho mi imagen-. Doy por supuesto que mi pelo no está demasiado mal, por lo que paso de peinarme. No puedo perder más tiempo. Cojo todo lo indispensable para ir a comer y antes de salir miro mis nudillos. Los de la manos que acaban de recibir el golpe están un tanto rasgados, pero los de la otra... se ven completamente normales. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, puedo mover el brazo completamente bien. Intrigado, subo la manga de la túnica y de la camisa para ver como tengo la herida que hacía nada no paraba de echar sangre. Ahora solo hay un par de marcas no muy acentuadas en mi antebrazo... aunque ahí sigue la maldita Marca Tenebrosa, tan perfectamente dibujada como siempre. 

-No...-suelto de repente. ¿Y a qué no sabéis por qué? Si supongo bien, ella me ha curado la herida e indirectamente ha tenido que ver la marca. Si, esa marca que no debería saber nadie que la tengo porque si no... De verdad, ¿cómo he podido ser tan descuidado? Últimamente estoy cometiendo demasiados errores que me pueden costar la vida. Ahora ella lo sabe y seguro que ya lo habrá predicado por cada esquina de la escuela. Es mi fin. Maldita sea ella y todos los malditos sangre sucia que hay en esta detestable escuela.

Después de haber dado un par de vueltas por mi habitación enfurruñado y maldiciendo cosas en mi cabeza, salgo hacia la sala común de Slytherin -donde afortunadamente no hay ni un alma-. Seguro que llega a haber alguien y ya se me habría quedado mirando con cara de estúpido -o estúpida, quien sabe-. Luego, a paso bastante rápido, voy hacia el comedor porque apenas faltan dos minutos para que empiece la comida. Quien diría que yo, Draco Malfoy, llegaría tan apurado a un evento de la escuela. Siempre quejándome de la impuntualidad de todos los demás y ahora soy pecador de ello. Para mi fortuna, cuando llego, las puertas aun están abiertas y entro junto con todo el bullicio de gente que también llega con la hora justa. Si no estuviera viviendo un día como el de hoy, ya me habría parado a mirar las caras de algunas personas para hacer alguno de mis comentarios hirientes. Pero como he dicho, hoy me ha tocado vivir esta calvarie. En el fondo se que no lo hago por miedo a que todo el mundo sepa el secreto y se de cuenta de que estoy aquí. Muchos han teorizado ya si de verdad soy un mortífago o no, pero hasta ahora nadie de la escuela sabe que lo soy -quitando a Snape-. Salgo lo antes posible de la muchedumbre que rodea la entrada y me dirijo hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde hay varios estudiantes sentados que desvían su mirada para observarme llegar. Veo como Crabbe baja la mirada arrepentido en cuanto paso por su lado y eso me reconforta. Después de mucho pensarlo, decido sentarme entre los que me consideran su "amigo": Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe y desgraciadamente, Pansy. No se como lo hace para arreglárselas siempre y ponerse a mi lado. Ojalá le hubiera pegado el puñetazo a ella, oye.

-Hola chicos-digo hipócritamente con una sonrisa muy forzada. Ellos me devuelven el saludo incómodos por mi presencia -incluso Pansy lo hace-, lo noto en sus cuerpos congelados y sus miradas perdidas sobre mi persona. Suelo causar últimamente esa respuesta sobre los que me rodean.

Me siento extraño. Si se hubiera corrido ya el rumor de que soy de verdad un mortífago como el 99% de los estudiantes piensa, no habría nadie a mi alrededor, ya se habrían marchado huyendo por el miedo. Pero de momento siguen aquí, a mi lado, aunque no muy cómodos con mi presencia. Tardo un par de segundos en evaluar la situación y en ponerme a comer como un poseso. Ayer no cené y debería haberlo hecho porque las reservas de mi cuerpo son totalmente nulas. El adjetivo fibroso se queda corto en mi cuerpo. Cada mirada que siento sobre mis sienes es una inseguridad más en mi mente. Es imposible que una noticia así de jugosa no la haya utilizado ella ya en mi contra. Al menos, yo lo hubiera hecho en el caso contrario. ¿Es que prefiere hacerme sufrir un poco primero para luego ya rematarme? No lo entiendo.

Consigo comer un par de cosas que me sientan especialmente bien, aunque mi barriga no se llena con ellas. No puedo seguir haciendo como que no pasa nada delante de todos estos ojos curiosos hambrientos de cotilleos. Disimuladamente hago como que estoy lleno para aparentar y hago el ademán de levantarme, pero antes de hacerlo, veo como mi lechuza se está dirigiendo hacia mi puesto con una carta enrollada entre sus garras. "Hora del correo" pienso. Mi madre es la que normalmente me suele enviar todas las cartas que me llegan aquí, a Hogwarts, y realmente espero que sea una de ella porque necesito ahora más que nunca todo su apoyo. Mi mascota se acerca lujosamente hacia mi, su pelaje negro con manchas marrones apenas se mueve durante el vuelo, y me tira majestuosamente la carta a mis manos. Yo, en cuanto siento su presencia sobre mis palmas, la agarro y me la meto en el bolsillo. No sin antes mirar de quién: Narcissa Malfoy. Menos mal. Ahora si que me levanto de la mesa y pongo rumbo hacia un lugar privado en el que pueda leer mi preciada carta tranquilo. Y qué sitio es mejor para eso que La Sala de los Menesteres. Tengo poco tiempo libre hasta la siguiente clase, por lo que debo darme prisa en llegar a ella.

Casi voy corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela buscando desesperadamente estar solo para que la sala aparezca ante mi.  La Sala de los menesteres ha sido uno de mis refugios favoritos desde que supe de su existencia gracias ese maldito ejército de Dumbeldore. Me ha ayudado bastante en mis estudios ya que necesito estar completamente solo y en silencio y bueno... hay veces que en las habitaciones de Slytherin eso no se puede conseguir por las continuas peleas verbales y no tan verbales. Además, en mi habitación puede entrar cualquiera a cualquier hora -menos las chicas pasada cierta hora de la noche- y siempre me acaban desconcertando quiera o no. Pasados 5 minutos buscando la soledad, la encuentro en uno de los pasillos baste alejados de donde comencé a buscar. Miro hacia ambos lados para cerciorarme que no hay nadie y ante mi se va apareciendo lentamente la puerta de la sala. Mi corazón empieza a palpitar de emoción y curiosidad. Quiero leer ya la maldita carta de mi madre. En cuanto termina de aparecerse, la abro rápidamente y me meto en ella. Cierro la puerta estridentemente tras de mi agobiado. La pequeña espera -mientras aparecía la sala- me había hecho perder la respiración temporalmente. Meto mi mano en el bolsillo donde guardé anteriormente la carta y la saco temblorosamente. Necesito que mi madre me diga -como siempre- que todo va bien y que va a seguir yendo bien pase lo que pase. Entre las pocas lágrimas que pasan todos mis muros de contingencia, abro la carta y la leo:

" _Hola hijo,_

_Se que hacía tiempo que no te he enviado ninguna carta pero créeme que no es porque no haya querido. Desde que encerraron a tu padre en Azkaban no he estado muy dispuesta a hacer estas cosas. He llorado. He llorado más que en toda mi vida al ver que se lo llevaban para siempre. Tengo miedo, muchísimo miedo, y supongo que tu estás igual que yo. No tienes que sentir vergüenza de ello. Vengo a decirte que no estás solo. Nos tenemos el uno al otro como siempre ha sido. Nosotros podremos superar esto._  

_Antes de irse tu padre, me dijo que, aunque sabe que haces todas las tareas que te mandan tus profesores, deberías no dejarlas para el último día. Tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti, Draco, por ser el hijo que siempre quiso que fueras. Lo último que logró decirme antes de que se lo llevaran es que te quiere y que se arrepiente de no habértelo dicho las veces que a él le hubiera gustado. Pero somos así. No nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos._

_Pese a todo lo que pase, no te voy a dar de lado. Lo primero somos nosotros y luego lo que venga. Quiero que sepas esto porque se que debes sentirte muy presionado ahora por tu repentina y alta responsabilidad de nuestro apellido. Eres un Malfoy y nunca dejarás de serlo a pesar de las borrascas._

_Como siempre, te recuerdo que eres la cosa más preciada de mi vida y que te echo muchísimo de menos. Un abrazo tuyo me ayudaría llevar todo lo que tengo que cargar ahora mismo a mi espalda. Nuestro queridos vecinos no me dejan en paz ni un solo minuto._

_Te quiere, Narcissa Malfoy._

_Para mayor seguridad, esta carta desaparecerá en cuanto termines de leerla._ "

 

Y tal como dice en la carta, desaparece ante mis ojos. Primero empieza a quemarse por una de las esquinas del pergamino, pero luego se llena en llamas hasta que no quedan más que sus cenizas minúsculas que salen volando con la leve perturbación que provoca mi aliento. Más lágrimas consiguen traspasar mis barreras y caen por mis mejillas sin piedad. Lloro de tristeza, mas me están purificando el alma. He sido tan tonto que las he estado reteniendo por tanto tiempo que al final... queman. Los ojos me arden y la nariz me empieza a moquear. Empiezo a correr por la sala a lágrima viva mientras voy moviendo mi cuerpo espasmódicamente, soltando todo lo que llevo dentro. Aquí puedo gritar, llorar, gemir, que nadie me va a escuchar. Puedo mostrarme tal y como me siento en mi interior. Hay veces que golpeo uno de los montones de chatarra que hay esparcidos aleatoriamente por la sala. Señores y señoras, bienvenidos a mi terapia contra la depresión y el derrumbe personal. Esto es lo malo de intentar no mostrar ninguna emoción cuando estás rodeado constantemente de personas.

Hubiera querido leer de nuevo el "te quiero" que mi madre habría escrito con caligrafían aun más perfecta que la mía, pero ya no está. Ella ha sido, es y será, la única mujer que con esas dos palabras pueda causar esta respuesta en mi persona. Yo sigo medio danzando, si es que se le puede llamar así a como muevo mi cuerpo, por donde éste me lleva hasta que mi pie se topa con algo un tanto más duro de lo normal. El grito que suelto es desgarrador para los oídos de cualquiera -incluso los míos- y caigo al suelo dolorido. Me quito el zapato que "resguarda" mi pie y lo tiro con violencia delante mía. Éste choca con el objeto que me ha causado éste repentino dolor y cae unos centímetros de mi cuerpo sentado. ¿Tan grande es la cosa contra lo que me he chocado? Pues si. Ante mí se alza un majestuoso armario de madera de tonalidad oscura. Espera, este armario me suena de algo. Juraría haber visto uno casi idéntico no hace mucho. ¡Ya está! Casi a principio del año fui con mi madre al callejón Knockturn, a la tienda de Borgin y Burkes, en donde había un armario clavado a éste. Un armario evanescente. El orgullo me invade por un momento al haber recordado semejante detalle, pero luego me levanto de un movimiento rápido y me acerco a la gran obra de arte que tengo ante mi. Olvido el hecho que en uno de mis pies siento más frío que otro porque no llevo zapato. Sin duda es casi el mismo, solo que el color de éste es un poco más apagado que el de la tienda. Supongo que será porque el de allí si lo cuidan medianamente y aquí, bueno, seguro que nadie lo habrá utilizado en años. Además, esto no puede ser una simple coincidencia. Es más que evidente que este armario no estaba en esta sala hasta hace poco, porque sino lo habría visto. Vamos, como para no hacerlo. Maldita sala de Menesteres y su forma de ayudarme indirectamente. ¿Es que no podría habérmelo puesto pegado a la pared u otra cosa? No, tiene que estar aquí en medio, donde perfectamente me puedo hacer daño con el maldito mueble.

¡La hora! Miro mi reloj con prisas y me doy cuenta de que no quedan más que cinco minutos para que empiece la primera clase de por la tarde. Mierda, otra vez tarde. Antes de irme acaricio la antigua madera del armario y me pongo el zapato. Hubiera sido demasiado gracioso para algunos el darse cuenta de que solo llevo uno y no quiero volver a perder los nervios. Antes de salir pienso "De alguna manera, tu me ayudarás en mi misión, estoy seguro de ello" dirigiéndome al armario -y de verdad espero que lo haga pero primero tengo que arreglarlo- y luego salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación a coger lo necesario para pociones. Menos mal que es con el profeso Snape, el cual nos tiene una especie de predilección hacia los de Slytherin - puede ser porque básicamente es el jefe de nuestra casa-. En el fondo siento más que respeto por ese hombre. Es otra de las personas que admiro de cierta manera, a parte de mi padre. Aunque sea un tipo bastante extraño, se merece toda la fama que ha conseguido ya sea por la recopilación de ciertos hechizos, como su gran maestría con las pociones y las artes oscuras -entre otras cosas, como ser un perfecto duelista-. Pero incluso con esa ventaja, no puedo dejar que los demás vean que ya no sigo siento tan perfecto como siempre lo he sido. Aparte de todo esto, últimamente ha estado un poco estúpido conmigo y no quiero arriesgarme a que me eche una de sus típicas broncas.

No puedo dejar a nadie ver que interiormente me he derrumbado por completo.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Encarrilamiento

Estoy llegando a toda prisa hacia la clase de pociones -hoy nos toca compartirla con Ravenclaw-, a la cual ya voy un minuto tarde pese a que he intentado demorarme lo menos posible en coger lo necesario para ésta. Al menos no soy el único que llega a la misma hora, por lo que consigo pasar más o menos desapercibido entre todos los estudiantes que intentan entrar a la misma vez que yo. Algunos me miran extrañados o asombrados y yo les devuelvo la mirada como suelo hacer, una de esas que si llegaran a hacer daño, lo haría perfectamente. Una vez que he conseguido entrar en el aula, estudio los diferentes sitios en los que me puedo sentar. Quedan un par en las dos primeras filas, pero los desecho. Aunque sea un obseso con mi estudios, no soy de sentarme ahí. Veo otros que están en la últimas filas, mas también los desecho por el mero hecho de que hay demasiados sangre sucia al rededor de ellos y no sé si podré soportar su asquerosa presencia. Entre todos los que hay, solo queda uno no desechable y está aproximadamente en el centro. Peor es nada, oye. Orgulloso, voy hacia el sitio que he elegido.

-Psss... Draco, aquí- dice alguien. Cuando me giro para ver quien es, veo que es Pansy haciéndome señas con las manos para que me siente en el asiento que queda libre a su lado. Si, ese ni lo había contado más que nada por la compañía que éste tenía.

Desgraciadamente no puedo decirle que no, todo el mundo espera que haga eso y para no llamar la atención, me veo obligado a ello. Desganado, voy hacia ella y le echo una de mis peores sonrisas para hacerle saber de alguna manera que no me ha hecho ninguna gracia lo que acaba de hacer. Pero da igual lo que yo muestre hacia ella, va a seguir tras de mi como una tonta. Por mucha sangre pura que sea, es la cosa más mema que conozco -y eso que en la lista está San Potter y sus amigos- que ya es mucho decir. Además, hacía pocos minutos estaba cohibida por mi presencia, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado? Ugh, como odio a esta chica, de verdad os lo digo.

Cuando me siento, dejo caer sin hacer ruido todas las cosas que llevo en los brazos y me acomodo. Pansy hace todo lo posible por arrimarse lo más cerca posible a mi y yo hago todo lo contrario: me alejo de ella, hasta que el borde me impide sacar más distancia entre nosotros dos. Puede que no hubiera hecho bien cuando la besé en segundo año, pero vosotros sabéis, la curiosidad mata al gato y, literalmente, a mi me está matando lenta y dolorosamente. Pero aun así, le dejé claro en su momento que el único sentimiento que ella me producía era repulsión. Incluso se lo he llegado a repetir cientos de veces, pero parece que hace oídos sordos cada vez que lo hago. Ella solo recuerda ese beso y se cree que lo significa todo entre nosotros dos. Además, a parte de la curiosidad, también tuve la presión de mis padres por "llevarnos bien". Vale, dejemos el tema ya porque creo que me estoy cabreando. Al final desisto en alejarme de ella y vuelvo a mi sitio original con el ceño fruncido. ¡Por Salazar! Menudas dos horas me esperan.

La clase comienza. Sacamos todos el libro de " _Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_ ", que es el que actualmente estamos utilizando para preparar ciertas pociones, y el profesor Horace Slughorn empieza a explicar ciertos conceptos para que luego nosotros podamos prepararlas. Cada palabra que sale de su boca yo la copio en mi extraordinaria libreta mental, por lo que estoy muy atento. Es la única forma de hacerme olvidar que hace media hora estaba llorando como un poseso. Ahora mismo todo gira en los vocablos que salen despedidos de sus labios...hasta que unos segundos después, un gesto conocido, me saca de toda esta concentración mental. Una chica que está sentada delante mía -un asiento más a la izquierda, lo que me permite ver casi la mitad de su cara- hace que pierda el hilo completamente mientras se pellizca el puente de la nariz y resopla cansada. Ella es la chica que tantos quebraderos de cabeza me ha dado hoy: perderme todas las clases matinales, mi miedo a que se sepa que de verdad soy un mortífago y que piense que le debo algo. ¿Por qué no sabré su maldito nombre? Ya se, se lo preguntaré a ...

" _¿Qué fue lo que te pasó ayer, amor? Puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a nadie._ "

Pansy me envía una nota disimuladamente. Al principio resoplo cansado de estos juegos -porque siempre hace lo mismo cuando me siento con ella en alguna clase-, pero en realidad puedo utilizarlo para preguntárselo ahora. Cojo la nota con ansias y escribo " _¿Quién es la chica que está sentada delante tuya?_ ". Aunque me pienso por un segundo el si seguir con su juego o no, al final se la acabo pasando porque la curiosidad puede conmigo. A mi nunca se me olvida un nombre y si lo hago, siempre lo he sabido deducir por las características de la persona. Hasta que llega la respuesta, hago como que sigo atendiendo al profesor Slughorn pese a que internamente me esté muriendo de ganas por que llegue ya la condenada respuesta. No tarda mucho en hacerlo llegar, aunque no con el contenido que quiero.

" _¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_ "

¡Pero que tía tan desesperante! Le respondo " _¿Y a ti que te importa? Solo es curiosidad_ ". Las manos me sudan durante la siguiente espera. Por el rabillo del ojo veo dudar a Pansy sobre si responder o no, pero al final lo hace de mala gana. Es la primera vez que ella me sirve de algo. Otra cosa me vuelve a llamar la atención. La chica aun sin nombre hace un leve gesto con la mano, acariciándose el pelo. Me emboba. El contraste de su pálida piel -posiblemente igual o más que yo- con su cabello castaño realmente me hace quedar pasmado como un idiota. Lo que me irrita es no poder ver sus ojos pues su flequillo me lo impide. Para mi, creo que es una de las cosas más importantes en una persona. Tristemente un pellizco de mi compañera hace que salga de ese estado. Luego, enfadada, me tiende la nota con otra respuesta aun más irritante.

" _¿Qué más te da? Me tienes a mi y con eso ya te basta_ "

Os juro que esta vez no me hubiera importado dejarle lisiada, pero demasiada expectación. Suelto un enorme suspiro de desesperación y escribo con una caligrafía menos cuidada -porque las manos me tiemblan y el sudor no ayuda a ello-: "Dímelo de una condenada vez Pansy, por favor". En realidad, las dos últimas palabras las redacto ilegiblemente por si hay la posibilidad de que no las entienda. Odio decirlo, mas si no lo hago, ella no va a soltar prenda y realmente necesito saberlo.

"Vale, ella es Astoria Greengrass. En realidad te lo he dicho miles de veces, es la hermana de Daphne Greengrass, una de mis amigas."

Astoria Greengras, ¡claro! ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar el nombre? Será que esta indeseada no me la habrá nombrado veces en sus interminables conversaciones unilaterales conmigo, mientras me contaba sus "batallitas". Las comillas son para aclarar que de importancia y madurez no tienen nada. Por fin se su maldito nombre. Ya no se podrá reír más de mi ignorancia hacia ello -y odio muchísimo eso-.

-Bueno chicos, ahora quiero que hagáis un _filtro de Muertos en Vida_ para demostrar que habéis estado atendiendo en clase y que estáis estudiando mi materia-dice el profesor mientras borra todos los apuntes que había estado escribiendo durante toda la clase en la pizarra. Genial. Aunque creo que con los datos que he recogido cuando si estaba atendiendo, podré hacer el filtro perfectamente.

Casi no tengo que mirar el libro, solo lo hago para cerciorarme que estoy cogiendo bien los ingredientes y que los estoy tratando como es debido. Ajenjo, asfódelos, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y el jugo de 12 granos de sopóforo, creo que ya lo tengo todo. La poción tiene un color oscuro y a medida que voy removiendo hacia donde indica el libro, se va clareando, hasta que llego a las siete vueltas. Supuestamente dice que debe quedar transparente como el agua, pero a mi me ha quedado con un tono violetáceo esta agua. Mierda. El profesor va pasando mesa por mesa -de la misma fila- revisando nuestros filtros con cara de preocupación. Al menos no soy al único que no le ha quedado como debería haberlo hecho. En el momento que llega a nuestra fila y vé el filtro de las chicas que tenemos delante, Astoria y Gretel Woodpecker se queda pasmado. ¿Lo han conseguido de verdad?

-¡Muy cerca, muy cerca!-dice casi gritando. Y yo me relajo. No podría haber soportado que a alguien se le dieran mejor las pociones que a mi. Bueno, en cierta manera, odio todas las personas que destacan más en algo que yo. Debo ser perfecto y la perfección implica destacar en todo.

Por fin llega a nuestra mesa, echa un leve vistazo al filtro y vuelve a poner su cara de decepción mientras nos dice "volved a intentarlo en la próxima clase". Yo si que te voy a.... uhhhg tranquilízate Draco. No puedo evitar mirar con cierto recelo hacia el asiento donde está Astoria. Ahora que lo pienso, debería hablar con ella sobre lo que ha llegado a ver en mi estado moribundo. Supongo que cuando acabe la jornada lectiva lo haré.

El resto de las clases de por la tarde han pasado rápidamente. Después de pociones tuve encantamientos con el profesor Filius Flitwick y más tarde transformaciones con la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Lo único fuera de lo normal que puedo destacar es que no la he vuelto a ver en ninguna de esas clases. Me urge bastante hablar con ella, pero si no lo ha dicho ya, no creo que lo haga. Simplemente es que siento que puede jugar conmigo por ese pequeño secreto y realmente me está matando el hecho de no aclarar nada. Durante todo ese tiempo de clases, he conseguido olvidar la carta de mi madre, cosa que agradezco muchísimo. Ahora, en el comedor, vuelve a mi mente apaleándomela sin descanso. Mi madre no me suele decir "te quiero" y el que lo haya hecho esta vez me impacta porque se nota que está bastante triste. No puedo negar que yo también lloré en su momento -internamente- cuando me enteré de la inminente detención de mi padre. Azkaban es un sitio horrible y no se lo deseo a nadie -sin embargo con ciertas personas si me lo pensaría a decir verdad-.

La gente a mi alrededor ya se ha calmado y no me comen tanto con la mirada, no obstante siempre hay alguna estudiante que me mira como si fuera un cuadro al que admirar. Sin embargo, eso no me molesta. A decir verdad creo que ya me he acostumbrado. Aprovecho la cena para comer todo lo que no he comido a medio día -el hambre se estaba apoderando de mi casi en la última hora de clase-. Pansy se ha vuelto a sentar a mi lado y está hablando de cómo ha conseguido hacerse el peinado de hoy. Todos le miran con atención mientras ella explica los pasos con su horrible voz irritante. Muchos dicen que Pansy es muy guapa y que tiene buen cuerpo. Para mi, pensando cómo es ella, no llama nada la atención. Ni siquiera esa aguda voz. Cuando por fin termina, pasa a hablar de sus malditas amigas, que no son más que copias de ella en cuanto a personalidad hablamos -o sea, insoportables-.

-Bueno yo ya he terminado. Si me disculpáis tengo que mejores cosas que hacer- digo fríamente y me levanto. Todos se despiden de mi con un "adiós" menos la pesada, a la cual aun no le ha entrado en la cabeza que no somos nada, con un "Adiós, mi amor". Un enorme repelús agita mi cuerpo pero consigo no hacerlo notorio. Pero la arcada... eso puede que si lo hayan notado -además porque se han reído-.

Muy a mi pesar no tengo mejores cosas que hacer -habiendo dicho lo contrario- porque no tengo nada que realizar. Siempre llevo todo adelantado por lo que mi mejor opción es pasar el resto del tiempo que me queda hasta irme a dormir estudiando cosas nuevas. Mañana encontraré a Astoria y tendremos ella y yo una charla, eso lo tengo más que seguro. Con el problema resuelto, pongo rumbo hacia mi habitación para dedicarme a "estudiar" -aunque antes voy a la biblioteca para coger un libro sobre muebles mágicos-. Hoy no tengo ganas de ir a la Sala de los Menesteres y además, tengo que buscar información sobre el armario evanescente para poder utilizarlo y eso puedo hacerlo en mi habitación. Prefiero no levantar sospechas merodeando por los pasillos solo -ya que lo hago bastante-. Asimismo, si consigo reparar el armario, habré logrado abrir una puerta de acceso para que los mortífagos puedan entrar al fin dentro de Hogwarts.

Después de haber cogido el libro y estar cerca de las mazmorras, noto que alguien me está siguiendo. Sus pasos son casi inaudibles, pero siento las vibraciones que producen sus zapatos cuando chocan contra el suelo. Sin previo aviso, giro sobre mis talones y echo la mirada hacia donde creo que proviene el foco de emisión de los pasos, mas solo logro ver el final de una gran capa negra. Snape, Severus Snape, seguro que es él. Es la única persona que lleva una capa tan larga y de ese negro tan mate. ¿Por qué me persigue? Me quedo un rato esperando a ver si se digna a dar la cara, pero no lo hace. Este hombre cada vez se comporta más raro conmigo. Al final acabo volviendo a dar una vuelta de 180º voy por fin hacia mi habitación. Cuando llego, guardo todas las cosas que me he llevado para las clases en sus respectivos sitios y me siento en mi escritorio para echarle un vistazo al libro que acabo de coger prestado.

El tiempo se me pasa volando y no me doy cuenta de la hora que es hasta que alguien llama a mi puerta sutilmente. Miro a mi reloj y no falta más de media hora para el toque de queda. Espero a llegar hasta un punto en mi lectura y me levanto de la silla. A medida que voy avanzando hacia la puerta, la persona del otro lado vuelve a llamar y esta vez un poco más notoriamente. Yo suelto un suspiro. Como sea Pansy os aseguro que le voy a echar un _Petrificus Totalus_ y la mandaré a tomar viento fresco. Para mi asombro, no es ella, sino Astoria la que está detrás de la puerta llamando. Enarco una ceja para dejar ver mi sorpresa y ella me devuelve el gesto con una hermosa sonrisa. Maldita sea Draco, concéntrate en lo importante. Ahora puedes hablar con ella sobre ESE tema.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-digo arrogantemente. Qué pasa, no puedo evitar ser así de amable con mis invitados. La invito a pasar con un gesto de brazos y ella obedientemente, pasa dentro de mi habitación. Parece segura de si misma aun sabiendo lo podrida que está mi mente.

-Quería ver qué tal estabas. Ayer casi...-dice con un hilo de voz y las últimas palabras no consigo escucharlas con claridad. Ella agacha la cabeza em... como decirlo... entristecida. Abre la boca intentando emitir sonidos, pero solo escucho el silencio. ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-me acerco un tanto a ella me agacho para poder ver mejor su cara ya que su flequillo no me dejaba hacerlo desde mi posición. Cuando consigo verla puedo observar como un par de lágrimas se escurren de sus ojos. Y como si tuvieran armas, me taladraron el alma.-Greengrass, por Salazar, ¿por qué lloras?-ya la vena arrogante se ha desinflado para dejarme tener un poco más de tacto con ella.

-¡Oh! Al final si te sabes mi nombre-dice con un hilo de voz. La verdad es que estoy asombrado por haber conseguido escuchar sus palabras. Luego se seca las lágrimas con la manga y se coloca correctamente, con la espalda recta.-Perdona, no he podido evitarlo. No sabes lo que me costó que ayer siguieras...-detiene un momento la conversación para, supongo, buscar las palabras adecuadas-... con nosotros-y acto seguido el labio inferior la tiembla notablemente. Asustada, muerde el labio con fuerza -creándole un surco blanco en éste- e intenta sonreír como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Y supongo que has venido para que te de las gracias, ¿no?-"mierda Draco, se un poco más amable. ¿Por qué todo lo que tocas lo tienes que intentar romper?" me digo a mi mismo como reprimenda. Pero de verdad intento sonar amable. Después de haber dicho esto, Astoria deja de morderse el labio y su cara se endurece. Vaya, le ha tenido que doler mi comentario.

-¡No he venido por eso maldito idiota!-grita mientras me llevo un puñetazo suyo en mi hombro. Y vaya que fuerza tiene, que incluso me hace perder el equilibrio. Pero rápidamente reacciono y recobro la compostura.

-Auch, que eso duele-digo y me llevo la mano contraria hacia la zona del golpe para masajearla. Astoria dice algo entre dientes pero sigo sin poder escuchar esos pequeños murmullos que, por lo que parece, suele hacer bastante. Veo su ceño fruncido y no puedo evitar reír. ¡Una persona con una cara tan mona no le pega nada estar así de enfurruñada! Draco, por Salazar, céntrate.

-¡No te rías, imbécil!-vuelve a gritar y me da otro puñetazo en el mismo sitio, aunque esta vez el golpe se lo lleva mi mano. Maldita sea, aunque ayer pegué a una mujer, ahora no me siento con fuerzas como para hacerlo. Ella, algo enfadada, se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

-Creo que deberías dormir más y dejar de hacerte la heroína, ¿no?-digo sarcásticamente. Mi risa lentamente se va apagando y me pongo serio. Es hora de hablar del meollo de la cuestión. Doy unos pasos hacia ella, acortando la distancia a apenas 20 centímetros, y me apoyo sobre uno de mis pies más que sobre el otro.-Tú.

-Yo-responde ella rápidamente. Endurezco la cara enseñándole que me ha molestado ese corte que me ha hecho y rueda los ojos. Que chica tan feroz, joder.

-Tú-remarco bien la palabra y la dejo en el aire esperando que no lo vuelva a hacer. Cuando veo que no hay indicios de ello, prosigo con mi corto discurso-¿Lo has visto verdad?-pregunto. Sé que debería ser más directo, pero es solo por si acaso ella no la ha llegado a ver, a pesar de que eso es un poco difícil.-En mi brazo izquierdo-remarco.

-Sí Draco, lo he visto. Estabas semidesnudo, ¿cómo no podía haberlo hecho?- me responde burlonamente. Es verdad, ¿por qué me tuvo que dejar semidesnudo? bueno bueno... eso ahora no importa. Se puede posponer.-No se lo voy a decir a nadie, tranquilo-dice antes de que yo pueda pedirle lo mismo. Parece que me ha leído la mente, pese a que es bastante obvia mi inminente petición.-¿Algo más?

-Si, algo más. ¿Por qué me quitaste la ropa? ¿No crees que te sobrepasaste?-digo medio serio medio sarcástico. Solo para que la conversación dejara de ser tan seria. Astoria ensancha una sonrisa y se dirige hacia la puerta evitando responder la pregunta. Yo la sigo y cuando va a abrir la puerta, la agarro para que no pueda hacerlo.-Dímelo.

-Mejor no quieras saberlo-y aprovechando mi breve confusión por la respuesta que apenas me esperaba, sale de la habitación y me deja con cara de tonto. Me la ha colado.

-Mejor no quiera saberlo, ¿eh?-susurro y con el orgullo dolido, cierro la puerta de un portazo.

Como ya es hora de dormir, voy hacia mi escritorio y recojo todas las cosas que hay encima de él. Luego preparo todo lo que voy a necesitar para las clases matinales de mañana y dejo las cosas perfectamente ordenadas encima de la mesa para solo tener que entrar, coger lo de esa clase e irme corriendo. Cuando ya he terminado de hacer eso, me coloco mi pijama -plateado mate con algunos toques de verde oscuro en el cuello y puños- y me tumbo el cama pensativo.

El sueño no llega a mi hasta pasadas las 12 de la noche. Las imágenes de mi brazo cortado, el puñetazo que le di a Millicent Bulstrode y de yo danzando macabramente en la Sala de los Menesteres, no paran de golpearme la mente. No puedo sacarlas de mi cabeza, es como si estuvieran grabadas ya a fuego en ella. Pero más tarde, éstas imágenes son sustituidas por retazos de la carta de mi madre. Al final en mi mente solo que da el te quiero que hizo que en su momento yo me derrumbara por completo. Ahora, que no estoy tan mal como en ese instante, no pienso llorar. Ya ha sido suficiente más que suficiente por más de un año. Debo mejorar y robustecer mis barreras para que lo que ha pasado hoy, no vuelva a hacerlo. Sin quererlo, me estoy ablandando.

Además, hoy he descubierto algo muy interesante sobre ese armario evanescente mientras leía ese libro de muebles mágicos.

 


	5. Capítulo 4 - Legeremancia, recuerdos del pasado

" _El vacío. Ese inmenso término._

 

_Creo que ahora mismo estoy cayendo por un abismo colosal que absorbe mi cuerpo como un agujero negro absorbe la luz -o lo que sea que se le ponga por delante-. Noto como tira de mi hacia abajo, su enorme fuerza me tiene atrapado. Pero... ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Espera... estoy cayendo o...¿estoy volando? Ahora siento como una especie de levitación que me mece de un lado a otro en la nada. Es tan relajante y tan irreal. Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que estar todo oscuro? No consigo ver nada. Súbitamente siento como choco contra una superficie líquida y me sumerjo en ella, produciéndome un frío que nunca he sentido. Un frío cálido pero a la vez seco. Estoy...¿Nadando? No entiendo nada de nada de lo que está sucedien...._

 

_Y justo antes de poder decir nada todo aparece ante mi._

_Es como si en un lienzo en blanco empezaran a echar colores y pintaran algo. Lentamente todo se va coloreando y formando ante mi aunque aun no consigo reconocer nada. Paredes, cuadros, losas y otros detalles me dejan en claro que estoy en Hogwarts, mas aun faltan más peculiaridades para aclararme dónde me encuentro. Sé que estoy en un sueño, pero éste no es uno como otros cualquiera. Normalmente suelo soñar en tercera persona, o sea, que no lo vivo directamente, sino que solo me dedico a ver que pasa como espectador. Pero ahora mismo estoy en mi propio cuerpo -vaya obviedad oye-._

_Súbitamente el resto de cosas que brillaban por su ausencia, hacen acto de presencia ante mi. Ahora estoy rodeado por una multitud de estudiantes de Slytherin que miran expectantes hacia el centro, donde hay un pequeño hueco con dos personas en su interior. Afortunadamente soy mucho más alto que ellos y consigo ver quien o quienes son el centro de atención. No hay que ser el mejor deductor del mundo para saber que el que está creando tal alboroto soy yo. Bueno... técnicamente no soy yo. Es mi yo del pasado, con 13 añitos nada más ni nada menos. Y la persona que está a su lado es una de las pocas Slytherins que es sangre sucia: Mia Harmony. Me acuerdo perfectamente de esta pequeña pelea y por lo que parece, es idéntica a la que viví. Yo estoy ahí, en medio del meollo insultándola y humillándola, como solía hacer con todos los sangre sucia en esa época de mi vida._

_-¡Pero mírate! Que asco das. Una maldita sangre sucia en nuestra casa-dice mi yo del pasado con palabras envenenadas de odio y maldad. Ella saca la varita temblorosamente para intentar defenderse de mi pero él, bueno yo, saco más rápidamente la varita y la desarmo con un Expeliarmus. Puede que desde aquel entonces ya se me dieran bien los duelos._

_Ahora que lo miro desde fuera no me parece tan divertido, mas no siento compasión por ella sino por mi. Siempre me han lavado la cabeza sobre lo que tenía que hacer, lo que odiar o lo que querer. Ella no tiene culpa de que yo esté ciego. Mi yo del pasado se acerca lentamente hacia ella apuntándole con la varita y con cara de asco. Para mi ese momento fue de lo más épico, o eso es lo que recuerdo. Y ahora que puedo contemplarlo tal y como es... me veo como un niñato matón de poca monta, metiéndome con los más débiles. Seguro que si hubiera sido un estudiante mucho mayor que yo hubiera salido corriendo despavoridamente._

_-Intenta no mearte del miedo, sangre sucia-dice mi yo. Ella sacude la cabeza aterrorizada porque le estoy acorralando. Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé en hacer un hechizo algo potente -lo más asequible con esa edad- para hacerle daño. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Crabbe me paró, como está pasando ahora._

_-¡Draco! No hace falta que sigas. ¡Se acaba de mear en los pantalones!- y menos mal que me corta porque le habría caído una buena a mi yo del pasado si le hubiera hecho lo que estaba pensando en ese momento...quemarla viva. Incendio._

_Éste baja la varita a carcajada limpia mientras señala con animadversión a la chica. Ella se ha bajado la falda estirándola lo más posible pero no ayuda a tapar el charco de meado que ha formado bajo suya. Todos los estudiantes de la sala empiezan también a reír descontroladamente y a señalarla con superioridad. Ésta al final sale corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde, ya que nunca me preocupé por eso._

_-¡Muy bien Draco!-grita alguien._

_-¡Se lo merecía!-dice Zabini._

_-¡Mi héroe!-grita la repulsiva de Pansy e intenta lanzarse sobre mi yo del pasado para abrazarle y darle un beso en la mejilla. Ahora que lo recuerdo, por ese momento fue cuando "intenté" algo con ella por primera vez._

_Todos hacen como si hubiera sido toda una hazaña el haber humillado a una sangre sucia. Pero no es para nada así. Es la cosa más vergonzosa que puedes ver de tu yo del pasado. Atacando a los más débiles para hacerte más "fuerte". Lo pongo entre comillas porque en realidad no te hace más fuerte, si no más oportunista y tramposo. Adjetivos que actualmente me siguen viniendo que ni pintados -y no solo a mi-._

_Él, bueno yo -arg no me acostumbro- está ahí parado, entre toda la gente que le adula ya sea por miedo o por interés, llenándome de poder. Ese poder que al poco tiempo me haría hacer cosas de las cuales ahora me arrepiento. Además, evidentemente, esta no será la última vez que haga algo parecido, os lo puedo asegurar. Perdí la cuenta hace ya bastante tiempo de situaciones parecidas a esta._

_Miro a la gran multitud y puedo distinguir todas las caras. Ahora, bueno en mi presente, todos están muy cambiados. Ya no tienen esas caras aniñadas con las que les conocí. Es gracioso poder recordar como eran, con sus defectos y perfecciones más notables. Todo va normal -como fue aquella escena en su momento- pero abruptamente encuentro algo que no encaja. Algo o alguien que está en mi sueño sobra pero no consigo saber qué o quién es. Me muevo entre la multitud de estudiantes que hay al lado mía buscando la respuesta. Al principio evitando tropezarme con ellos, pero cuando me doy cuenta que los puedo traspasar, echo a correr entre ellos como si no hubiera un mañana. Sé que aquí hay algo que no cuadra. No soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta. Algo no cuadra, algo sobra. ¿Qué es? Arg, me duele la cabeza._

_Sigo corriendo pero no veo nada que encaje con lo que estoy buscando. Todo es idéntico, calcado. Pero es la sensación que tengo oprimiéndome el pecho la que me dice que hay algo que no encaja. Miro por toda la sala, mas no consigo sacar nada. ¡QUIERES SALIR! y en cuanto lo grito en mi mente la cara de alguien conocido se asoma tras un pilar que hay en mi derecha. Bueno, en realidad su cara es borrosa, pero su larga cabellera castaña si la puedo reconocer. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?_

_Mis pasos se hacen aun más veloces y voy hacia ella con todas mis ganas. ¡Es mi sueño! ¿Cómo puedes haber llegado hasta aquí? Cada pisada que doy todo retumba y empieza a desmoronarse. A la primera se mueve un poco el suelo aunque sin lógica alguna, no perturba mi equilibro. La segunda hace que se caigan todos los cuadros al suelo. A la tercera el suelo.... bueno deja de serlo. A la cuarta todos caen por el enorme agujero que se ha creado bajo nuestros pies, mas ella y yo seguimos como si no pasara nada. A la quinta... todo desaparece y yo soy empujado fuera de los brazos de Morfeo muy a mi pesar, haciéndome caer de nuevo como cuando empezó este maldito sueño_ ".

 

Mis ojos se abren vertiginosamente y mi cuerpo se mueve espasmódicamente al sentir una caída. Exaltado me siento sobre la cama, apoyando mis codos sobre mis piernas. Estoy empapado en sudor y el pelo cae sobre mi cara mojado. Un pelado no me vendría mal ahora que lo pienso, hay mechones que me llegan hasta la barbilla. Mi barriga se mueve rápidamente y mis resentidos músculos tiemblan. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Solo he soñado con mi yo del pasado, no ha sido una pesadilla. Además, ¿qué hacía ella en el sueño? ¿Cómo lo ha conseguido? ¿Son imaginaciones mías? Me estoy volviendo majareta.

-¡Qué me está pasando!-grito. Ya me da igual que alguien me escuche, necesito sacar la rabia que está creciendo en mi interior ahora mismo. Me quema. Tengo los ojos completamente abiertos y busco por toda mi habitación el rastro de otro humano que no sea yo.

Sé que es muy poco probable pero ... ¿y si sí? Últimamente nada tiene sentido y me espero que pase lo que menos posibilidades tiene de hacerlo. Me tumbo del nuevo sobre mi cama después de ver que estoy solo y doy un par de vueltas sobre ella. Está pegajosa y mojada. Que asco. Sin pensármelo dos veces, cojo ropa de cambio de mi cómoda y salgo disparado hacia el baño de los prefectos. Está un tanto lejos pero que más da, a estas horas -porque apenas son las 5 de la mañana- no habrá nadie por los pasillos. Si, sé que debería seguir durmiendo, mas no siento necesidad alguna de seguir haciéndolo por ahora. Necesito una ducha, además, urgente. Una vez que me despierto no hay mago que consiga volver a dormirme.

En un tiempo considerable consigo llegar al baño de los prefectos. En voz baja digo la contraseña, " _Frescura de pino_ ", y la puerta se abre ante mi. Aunque tengo mucho tiempo que perder hasta que sea el desayuno, quiero meterme cuando antes dentro del agua. Con un golpe de varita hago que todos los lujosos grifos de oro se abran y empiecen a llenar la gran bañera -que más que una bañera parece una piscina-. Cierro la puerta y a cada paso que doy hacia la bañera me quito una prenda y así, cuando llego, estoy completamente desnudo. Mis pies enormemente cansados se ven aliviados por el frío del suelo de mármol blanco. El gran volumen de baño no tarda mucho más en llenarse y cuando lo hace, todos los grifos se cierran. Una nube de espuma empapa todo el agua superficial del baño, pareciendo nieve.

Antes de meterme me contemplo en el espejo que tengo a un lado. Así parezco tan indefenso, tan humano. Clavículas muy marcadas, costillas casi como exoesqueleto y mis caderas como dos dagas que si se te llegan a clavar, te pueden llegar hacer daño. Tampoco se queda atrás mis marcadas ojeras que me dan aspecto de muerto viviente y mis ojos cansados algo enrojecidos. Puedo observas las miles de marcas que tengo por todo mi cuerpo, recordándome todas las cosas que he hecho mal y ahora me persiguen para el resto de mi vida. Mis demonios materializados. Me paro sobre las más recientes, que ya apenas se ven a simple vista. Maldita sea, debo reconocer que hizo un perfecto trabajo Greengrass. Pero por mucha perfección hacia esto, no puedo olvidar el hecho de que estaba ahí, en mi sueño. ¿Qué me pasa joder? Bueno, dejando esto a parte, es gracioso recordar que apenas hace un par de años me creía el chico más increíble de todo Hogwarts. Se podría decir que el amor por mi mismo me cegó en ese momento. Ahora soy un demacrado chico que oculta sus imperfecciones con hechizos.

Sin demorarme más, meto uno de mis pies en la caliente agua llena de espuma y sales de baño. Luego le sigue el otro pié y mi cuerpo entero. El cambio de temperatura hace que se me erice la piel y cierre los ojos de placer. Mis fosas nasales se abren completamente para poder oler el maravilloso aroma a lavanda que desprende el agua -el cual me encanta-. Todas mis preocupaciones, todos mis problemas y mis demonios salen de mi cuerpo para dejar que me relaje, darme un exigido respiro. Meto todo el cuerpo dentro del agua y me quedo así un rato, hasta que la espera sin aire me deja aun más relajado de lo que estaba. Más tarde voy medio nadando hacia uno de los lados de la bañera y me siento en el pequeño resalto que sobresale notablemente. Nota mental: debo venir más veces por aquí.

Con cuidado, voy masajeando cada una de mis extremidades para soltar toda la tensión que tengo acumulada y me dejo llevar por el tiempo. En mayor medida me quedo quiero mirando las esplendorosas cristaleras que me embelesan con sus movimientos. Las sirenas acarician su pelo con cepillos o mueven sus cuerpos de forma provocadora.

No es hasta que alguien aporrea la puerta enfadado cuando me doy cuenta de que ya es hora de salir -bueno, lleva siendo la hora de hacerlo desde hace unos laaaargos minutos-. Noto como mis manos están arrugadas y reblandecidas, al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Pero para mi, es una sensación un tanto graciosa.

-¡El baño no es solo tuyo!-grita con furia la persona que intenta entrar. Sus puños impactan contra la puerta cada vez con más fuerza, mas así no va a conseguir nada.

Yo aun sigo dentro del agua. "Haber llegado antes" susurro con una gran sonrisa ladina en mi cara. Doy un par de vueltas despidiéndome de la lavanda y salgo de esta pequeña piscina. Los aporreos siguen notorios e incluso se le han unido un par de personas que quieren utilizar el baño también. Yo no puedo evitar reír con malicia, apenas me he puesto la camisa del uniforme, aun van a tener que esperar un rato más. Cuando ya estoy completamente vestido, peinado y perfecto, abro la puerta del baño y una cantidad importante de estudiantes se intentan abalanzar sobre mi, mas cuando se dan cuenta de quien soy se quedan petrificados.

-Buenos días- digo venenosamente mientras me alejo de ellos sin mirar hacia atrás.

Amo ser yo, Draco Malfoy, pocos intentar hacerme algo.

Vuelvo hacia mi cuarto ya con el tiempo un tanto justo y dejo la ropa sucia, aunque ya está limpia porque la lavé después de haberme bañado, y coloco cada prenda en su respectivo sitio. La organización es muy importante para mi, todo debe estar en su sitio. Luego, sin perder más tiempo, salgo de mi habitación rumbo hacia el comedor. El estómago me ruge de hambre. Llevo bastantes horas levantado y aun no me he llevado nada a la boca. A veces me asusta lo inteligente que soy.

Cuando llego al comedor y para mi respiro, aun no se ha formado una gran cola para entrar. "Justo a tiempo" pienso. Entre los pocos estudiantes que entran veo que uno de ellos me ha reconocido y me hace señas para que me acerque: Zabini. Me acerco a él y entramos juntos. Supongo que mejor acompañado que solo, ¿no? Además, como esperaba, éste acaba por seguirme, como el perro faldero que es. Mas lo prefiero, así puedo escoger un sitio en el cual haya pocas posibilidades que Pansy se siente al lado y por otro lado, no sentirme tan solo. Me voy casi al final de la mesa y en un sitio bastante reducido -si, he elegido un espacio que está entre medio de un grupo- nos ponemos.

-Veo que ya estás mejor-me dice él con una media sonrisa dibujada en su cara y un rastro de miedo en su voz. Por lo que veo siguen recordando mi ida de cabeza de hace un par de días con miedo.

Me gusta su piel oscura, hace que su cuerpo se vea más imponente. Además, he de admitir, que es uno de mis favoritos entre mis secuaces. Un tanto difícil de amaestrar, cosa que me gusta, e inteligente.

El desayuno transcurre sin ningún comentario o acto para destacar. Lo único que hacemos es comer, comer e intercambiar unas palabras sobre las clases que tenemos por la mañana. Al principio detesté hablar con él de éstos temas, mas si no lo hubiera hecho no me hubiera recordado que no teníamos clase a primera hora. Un buen tiempo que puedo emplear en intentar reparar el armario evanescente.

Cuando terminamos ambos de desayunar, él antes que yo, nos levantamos de la mesa y salimos del comedor. Me despido de Zabini excusándome que tengo que hacer algo importante -y ciertamente lo es- y pongo rumbo hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Cuanto antes empiece a arreglar el armario evanescente antes me libro de la ira de Voldemort que recae sobre mi en estos momentos. Ejerce demasiada fuerza y quiero librarla ya.

Voy medio corriendo por los pasillos hasta donde normalmente se aparece la sala y afortunadamente no tengo que esperar mucho hasta que aparece de nuevo ante mi, majestuosa como siempre. Miro hacia ambos lado para cerciorarme si sigo estando solo y entro en la sala al ver que afirmativamente, no hay nadie alrededor. Ya dentro, enciendo un par de candelabros que hay esparcidos por la sala y me acerco al armario impaciente por hacer que funcione. Doy gracias a Graham Montague por haberme informado aquél día, después de su estancia en la enfermería, de éste armario y de lo que había sentido. Sino, dudo que hubiera encontrado conexión alguna al encontrármelo.

El mueble sigue en el lugar donde lo dejé la última vez, esperando ser arreglado por mi. Ansío tanto poder hacerlo, así me pondrán ayudar a cumplir la misión que tengo ahora mismo encomendada y me darán fuerzas para realizarla. Dudo que yo solo pueda, estoy más que seguro que en cuanto mire a los ojos a Dumbeldore una especie de empatía me llenará la mente y parará mis actos asesinos. No me cae bien, eso puedo asegurarlo, pero no por ello tiene que morir. Es un buen hombre después de todo.

Paso el resto del tiempo que me queda de la hora libre observando cada recoveco del armario y tomando notas mentales de qué es lo que está roto y necesita ser arreglado. Cada vez se acumulan más cosas y la lista se hace interminable. El interior está hecho un chasco y tiene un enorme agujero en la parte de atrás. Está un tanto cojo y la parte de arriba está medio caída. No se por lo que ha tenido que pasar, pero algo gordo seguro que ha sido. Al final llega la hora de volver "al mundo real"-aunque ya esté en él- y asistir a mi primera clase matinal: Herbología. No es uno de mis puntos fuertes ni una de mis favoritas, pero no me lo paso nada mal. Dispongo una de mis manos por la madera herida de uno de los costados y me alejo lentamente sin apartar la vista del armario. Afán, afán por poder arreglarlo es lo que siento. Me da rabia saber que voy a tardar un tiempo considerable.

Salgo de la sala y me dispongo a ir a mi cuarto para recoger todo lo necesario para la clase. Por los pasillos hay unos cuantos estudiantes que corren de un lado hacia otro para llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Entre medias de mi camino me encuentro en una esquina al trío de oro: Hermione, Ron, y Potter. Si por Pansy siento repulsión, el sentimiento que tengo hacia estas tres personas se ve intensificado por infinito. Son tan inoportunos, cotillas y "héroes" que hacen que les odie sin remedio. Se creen que son los buenos de Hogwarts, los que van a salvar el mundo de Voldemort. Lo que no saben es que no se van a salir con la suya por mucho que quieran o intenten.

-Que pasa, ¿has perdido a tus secuaces?-dice Ron entre risas. Aunque no se si se le puede llamar risa a ese chillido de cerdo que hace. Los dos compañeros le siguen la gracia y también empiezan a reír.

-¿Ropa nueva?-digo señalando sus pantalones destrozados por quién sabe qué. Tiene un enorme agujero en uno de sus costados y se le ve la pierna. Éste se mira rápidamente y maldice algo entre dientes-Me lo pensaba. Debes de dejar de comprar ropa de décima mano, traidor.

-Maldita sea, ¡otra vez no!-grita.

Harry y Hermione se giran hacia él y empiezan a decir cosas, mas yo paso de sus preocupaciones de poca monta y sigo mi camino hacia la habitación. No quiero volver a llegar justo a clase de nuevo.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Poción de amor

El haberme encontrado con esos indeseables me ha dejado con muy mal sabor de boca. No se como me las apaño siempre pero es igual que con Pansy, al final me acabo topando con ellos en el momento que menos quiero hacerlo -aunque nunca lo desee, siempre puede haber una disposición a ello-. Cuando llego a mi habitación, recojo todo lo necesario para la clase de Herbología. Ésta disciplina es con la profesora Pomona Sprout, una mujer bastante peculiar. He de admitir que su pelo canoso unido a su blanquecina piel me hace gracia. Seguramente de mayor seré una cosa parecida pero en hombre, aunque mucho más atractivo si cabe decir.

No tardo mucho en llegar al invernadero seis, que es el que nos ha sido asignado a los de mi curso, los de Sexto año. Éste está lleno de las plantas más peligrosas que se podían estudiar en la escuela de Hogwarts. No tengo miedo de ellas, sin embargo debo tener cuidado en no herir más mi débil cuerpo ya lleno de tontas marcas. Pasados 5 minutos de estar esperando a la profesora, ésta hace acto de presencia y va corriendo hacia la parte delantera del invernadero y empieza la lección.

-¡Buenos días a todos!-dice sonriente mientras mueve los brazos con rapidez y se coloca sus ropajes. Parece que acaba de pelear con un dragón u algo parecido.-Perdonad la tardanza pero uno de segundo ha tengo problemas con una _Mandrágora_.-Algunos ríen por lo bajo y yo soy uno de ellos. No puedo evitar recordar lo que le pasó en segundo a Neville Longbotton con una de ellas.

Estoy situado al lado de Zabini, el cual no para de intentar entablar una conversación conmigo. Aun no ha empezado casi la clase y mi cara es de aburrimiento total. Además, hoy extrañamente a mi compañero se le nota más feliz de lo habitual. Vuelvo la mirada hacia éste y le miro fríamente, como diciendo que no tengo ganas de escuchar sus tonterías. Eso no sirve de nada porque, impaciente, empieza a escribir algo sobre un trozo de pergamino que acaba de arrancar.

-Hoy, alumnos míos, vamos a ver a la preciosa planta: Tentácula venenosa-dice emocionada Pomona y todos, incluyéndome, empezamos a emitir quejidos. Ya hemos sido advertidos por alumnos de Séptimo año que hay que tener mucho cuidado con estas plantas y que cuando menos te lo esperas, te acechan por alguna parte.-¿Alguien sabe algo de ella?

-Creo que todos sabemos lo suficiente de esa planta, profesora-salto yo siendo impertinente, con voz aburrida y de suficiencia. A los pocos segundos casi todos los alumnos empiezan a reír, sobre todo los de Slytherin. No se porqué pero cuando hacemos un comentario impertinente o algo a maldad, es como si nos hiciera diez veces más gracia que a los demás.

-Me temo, Draco, que lo que te hayan dicho sobre esta planta no es ni la décima parte de lo que debes saber para el examen-dice algo alterada mientras vuelve a tirar de su ropa para ponérsela bien. Luego se aclara la garganta y sigue con su discurso-Así que le recomiendo que atienda en clase-Hace otra pequeña pausa para llamar la atención del resto y prosigue con su enseñanza algo más animada-La Tentácula venenosa es una planta espinosa, verde y móvil. Puede expulsar veneno por sus brotes ...

Y pierdo el hilo de la clase fácilmente. En mi defensa tengo que decir que el traqueteo de la pluma de mi compañero hace que no pueda concentrarme en los palabros que salen de la boca de la profesora Pomona. Es gracioso ver como intenta apoyarse sobre algo mientras trata de escribir apenas una breve línea en el pergamino. Cansado de esperar, le doy un leve codazo en las costillas -algo fuerte simplemente por cortesía- y me acerco a su oreja para susurrarle.

"Qué es lo que quieres, Blaise"

El muy zoquete del respingo que pega, se le cae la pluma al suelo. Éste se agacha para recogerla rápidamente y mira como si nada hacia la profesora, haciendo ver que "está atendiendo en clase". Por el rabillo del ojo puedo vislumbrar una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, una que me sorprende sabiendo lo serio qué es. A decir verdad, está mucho más animado que de costumbre: sus movimiento son más ágiles, se mueve con alegría y tiene un leve rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué leches está pasando por su cabeza?

"He conocido a una chica estupenda" me responde con un susurro un tanto alto. Dos estudiantes -los más cercanos a nosotros- se dieron la vuelta para mirarnos con cara de pocos amigos para que dejáramos la conversación. Alzo mis cejas molesto y con un movimiento de cabeza les indico que se metan en sus asuntos. La verdad es que no es la primera vez que Zabini viene diciéndome algo similar. Se podría decir que es algo enamoradizo y lo peor de todo es que a la mayoría de las chicas le vuelven locas su oscura piel. Esto es porque casi todos los Slytherins somos más blancos que el cuarzo lechoso, o esa es mi teoría.

"¿Es por eso que pareces más imbécil de lo normal" ataco. Realmente me trae sin cuidado sus amoríos, más que nada porque apenas duran unas semanas. Aunque esas semanas las aprovecha mucho el cabrón. Yo no podría actuar así, darle algo tan importante a una persona para luego dejarla ir sin sentimiento alguno. Sé que parece que me estoy pintando como una persona casta, mas no es así. Tengo mis ratos en los que mi entrepierna parece querer inflamarse u otros ratos de pensamientos impuros, mas eso no quiere decir que coja a una cualquiera y me desahogue con ella. Tampoco puedo dejar a parte el hecho de que me muero por probar cómo se siente el sexo, pero creo que se sentirá mejor si lo hago por pasión y atracción hacia esa persona. Bueno... me estoy desviando con mis pensamientos, volvamos al mundo real. Gracias.

"Tu siempre tan amistoso y directo, Draco. Pero te lo voy a perdonar porque estoy verdaderamente en el paraíso. Ella es..." pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, la profesora le echa una mirada asesina para que se calle. Normal, a cada palabra que salía por su boca se iba haciendo más sonora. Le ha dado fuerte a Zabini. Éste está ahora mismo un tanto cohibido pero la sonrisa que se había asomado al principio casi de la clase, aun sigue marcada en su boca, dejando ver sus notorios dientes blancos.

"¿Seguro que es ella y no él?" pregunté en un hilo de voz, divertido, hacia Zabini. Éste se sobresalta enfadado por mi inoportuno intento por hacerle rabiar -el cual ha dado resultado-. Niega con la cabeza fuertemente y se acerca hacia mi oreja para responderme. Puedo notar como su húmedo aliento impacta contra mis mejillas y el lóbulo de la oreja.

"¿Qué gracioso no? Ahora no te voy a contar nada más, por idiota" concluye. Por mucho que intente sacarle esa odiosa pero feliz sonrisa de la cara, no puedo. Si, lo admito, ojalá la tuviera yo en la mía -cosa que veo muy imposible dado a lo reacio que soy hacia eso-.

Ésta vez si ha tenido un poco más de tacto al susurrar y nadie nos ha mirado. Sonrío ladinamente y suelto:"Como si me importara". Después de éste comentario, nuestra conversación acaba y volvemos a la clase -aunque literalmente ya estábamos en ella desde el principio-. La profesora sigue enseñando peculiaridades de la planta y sus usos.

-El hechizo _Diffindo_ os puede venir muy bien contra esta planta. Se puede utilizar ya sea para aturdir a la criatura como para cortar sus brazos. Atentos-dice y coge una de las plantas que tenemos sobre las mesas y se la lleva lo más cerca de ella -cuidando siempre la distancia de seguridad-. Cuando la planta empieza a moverse el silencio se hace en todo el invernadero y todos nos quedamos mirando cada uno de sus movimientos. Acto seguido la profesora formula el hechizo y la planta queda totalmente aturdida.

Quedo un tanto decepcionado porque pensaba que iba a ser más, no se, espectacular. Pero no, solo se ha dejado de mover y ya está. Hubiera sido mejor que le hubiera cortado alguno de sus brazos, mas ya es algo tarde. A la clase no le quedan más de 10 minutos para terminar y tenemos que empezar a recoger.

El resto de las clases matinales pasan como siempre. Sigo sin ver a Astoria en ninguna de ellas y Zabini continúa con su tonta sonrisa en la cara mientras pulula por las mesas contando tonterías -bueno por todas las mesas no, si no por la mía y la suya-. Después de Herbología tuve Cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Rubeos Hagrid -el cual especialmente nunca me ha caído demasiado bien-, luego Aritmancia con la profesora Septima Vector y más tarde Estudio de las runas antiguas con la profesora Bathsheda Babbling.

Por fin, después de la alerta que anuncia que la última clase matinal ha acabado, es hora de comer. Últimamente, como sabéis, estoy comiendo muy poco y lentamente siento como eso me pasa factura. Hay veces que subir los brazos es todo un reto, como si tuviera atados a ellos dos bolas de 500 kg en ambos extremos. Debería comer más y mejor, pero todo me parece muy monótono. Por mucho que digan que la comida de Hogwarts es genial, siempre es la misma a mi parecer. Además, estar rodeado continuamente de las mismas personas no ayuda para nada. Estoy aburrido de esto.

Lentamente salgo de Estudio de las runas antiguas y me dirijo de nuevo a mi habitación para dejar los materiales que he utilizado para ésta, mas cuando abro la puerta que lleva a la sala común de Slytherin y me adentro en ella, me encuentro con alguien inesperado sobre uno de los sillones. Ilógicamente mi corazón empieza a acelerar sus pulsaciones a pesar de ponerme reacio a ello. Draco, céntrate en lo importante. Ella ya ha dejado claro que no va a delatarte, mas ya no hay peligro. También hay más personas en la sala y Zabini es una de ellas. Me acerco a el para palmearle la espalda a modo saludo. Éste se voltea para devolverme el saludo con una sonrisa -de nuevo, esa sonrisa que tanto me está molestado ultimamente- y sigue hablando con la persona que anteriormente estaba conversando. Luego vuelvo a poner rumbo a mi anterior objetivo, mi habitación. Siento como unos ojos leedores de todos mis pensamientos se clavan sobre mi nuca e intentan escarbar en mi preciada cabeza, mientras salgo de la sala. Me hacen daño sin causarme dolor, sé que lo hacen. ¿Debo mirar? ¿Debo plantarles cara? ¡Por Salazar! Soy Draco, eso va en mis venas.

Giro los suficientes grados mi cabeza para ver esos destelleantes rayos que me miran sin miedo, sin piedad. Sus reflejos esmeralda empiezan a embelesarme y a que indirectamente gire toda mi cabeza hacia ellos, para poderlos ver con más atención. Verde, verde como la hierva que crece en primavera sobre amplios pastos moteados con flores blancas, rosas y amarillas. Verdes como el hechizo más destructor del mundo mágico. ¿Son de ese color porque consiguen el mismo fin cuando miran a alguien y a la vez ciegan por su belleza?

*POF*

Sin quererlo ni beberlo me estampo contra una de las paredes -porque he calculado mal al entrar hacia las habitaciones masculinas- y me he aplastado el pómulo y las sienes contra la fría y heterogénea roca. Duele, me duele bastante, mas la risa que escucho de fondo -porque supongo que ha sido la única que ha visto este pequeño desliz- hace que no muestre signo de dolor alguno y le dedique una de mis congeladoras miradas. Si, sé que ha sido totalmente mi culpa, he dejado de controlar mi cuerpo durante unos segundos, pero ¿no es más fácil echarle la culpa a los demás? Su risa se apaga en cuanto se hace notorio mi odio irradiado hacia todos los lados de la sala y luego, con la cabeza alta -aunque con el orgullo de nuevo tocado- voy hacia mi habitación.

Me gustaría entenderme a veces. Algunos dicen que es porque en nuestro estado de adolescencia nuestras hormonas nos hacen ser alocados y que nuestros sentimientos se ven intensificados de manera exponencial. He intentado no darle sentido a eso durante mucho tiempo -intentando mantenerme sereno-, mas creo que he estado completamente equivocado. Es verdad que mis sentimientos son fuertes aunque los esconda de manera exitosa cada segundo de mi vida. Es verdad que mis cambios de humor no tienen sentido ni para mi, pero no puedo evitarlos. Es verdad que detrás de la fría fachada de Draco Malfoy, hay un niño con sentimientos, solo que un tanto difíciles de encontrar o encajar. Además, en mi mente aun no cabe la posibilidad de mostrárselos a nadie. Eso solo significaría mostrar mi debilidad, bajar todas las defensas que he construido con tanta dureza y restricciones. Yo soy así y nadie me va a cambiar, por mucho que lo quiera o lo intente.

Todo esto os lo cuento tumbado desde mi cama mirando hacia el insustancial techo. Es gracioso porque durante todo el tiempo que os llevo contando mi vida, apenas he hablado sobre el plan que tiene para el Señor Tenebroso y sobre lo que hacia mi repercute. Sí, lo he hecho, pero creo que no he mostrado todo lo concernido que me hallo ante esto y además, ha sido una ínfima parte de ello. ¿Os acordáis de las moscas de las que os hablé hace no mucho? Pues bueno, sus molestos vuelos sobre mi pecho se han intensificado exponencialmente en todo este tiempo. He intentado cubrir esta hiriente sensación con otras estupideces para así poder olvidarlo, mas no he podido conseguirlo. ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar ser mortífago? ¿En qué momento me pareció buena idea esto? Sabía perfectamente que lo que Voldemort me estaba "regalando" no eran más que falsas esperanzas en contra mía, para comerme la cabeza. El vacío que mi padre ha dejado en mi, también se hace cada vez más grande, aunque no tan rápido. ¿Cómo os sentiríais vosotros cuando os quitan a una persona tan allegada a vosotros? El "te quiero" que escribió mi madre en aquella carta ya inexistente también ronda por mi mente cuando menos lo necesito. Todos me están presionando indirectamente a que acabe ya con ésta maldita misión que no soy capaz de hacer.

¿Qué haré cuando esté en delante de Albus, con la varita enfrentada hacia él y este me mire con asombro y pena? ¿Pensará que he desperdiciado mi vida y que podría haber sacado más partido de mi mismo? ¿Qué sentiré yo en ese momento? Aunque no lo he vivido aun, puedo asegurar que las piernas empezaran a temblarme y mis ojos arderán deseosos de llorar de impotencia. Bueno, de impotencia y de dolor.

Creo que puedo describir mi vida como un círculo de dolor en lo que todo lo que pasa a medida que ésta va avanzando, me hiere de manera más o menos significativa.

Quiero reír, quiero llorar, quiero volar libre, quiero nadar tranquilo, quiero dejar de ver el mundo como lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Quiero volver sobre mis pasos y arreglar cosas que he hecho y ahora cargan sobre mi consciencia.

Ahogo un grito en mi almohada mientras la aprieto con ira. Luego, sin hacer demorar más la violencia que se está acumulando en mi interior, cierro mi puño y empiezo a pegarle rebotantemente a mi dura cama. Quiero afrontar este gran reto y quitármelo de encima, porque pesa, pesa mucho. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo vas a pedirle a una persona que no puede matar, que lo haga? Es ilógico. Aunque pensándolo bien, esto puede que sea una especie de trampa para retarme. Arg. ¡VETE DE MI MENTE!

Después de un par de violentas vueltas por mi cama, consigo calmarme, sacar todos estos pensamientos y mitigar las voces que me dicen qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Mi cuerpo está otra vez empapado de sudor, por lo que intento secarme con algún tonto hechizo para poder salir a comer. Llevo una de mis temblorosas manos hacia mi cabello e intento domarlo con un par de movimientos. Estiro mi uniforme con rápidos golpes en él y antes de salir de mi cuarto, cojo una gran bocanada de aire. Ahora, con las suficientes fuerzas psicológicas, abro la puerta velozmente y salgo de mi habitación decidido a dejar otra vez de lado los sentimientos que os acabo de confesar.

Por el camino hacia el comedor me encuentro de nuevo a Zabini, al cual ya me da la impresión que me estaba buscando y/o esperando. Me saluda desde la poca lejanía que hay entre nosotros dos, al igual que Crabbe y Goyle. Ambos están tras de él de manera notoria -creo que no hace falta aclarar su enorme envergadura-. No parecen muy contentos en comparación con la aun duradera felicidad de la persona que está ante ellos. Me acerco sin pensármelo dos veces y les saludo.

-Hola, que pasa-digo secamente y miro atentamente a los ojos de los tres. Ellos me devuelven el saludo con una sonrisa, Zabini, o un asentimiento de cabeza.-¿Qué te ocurre Crabbe? Parece que te acabas de duchar-río algo fuerte al darme cuenta que su cara está empapada de su sucio sudor. Éste sacude su cuerpo en negación y se seca el sudor de la frente con una de sus mangas, mas eso no quita ni la mitad de agua que tiene en la cara.

Después de la broma hecha a mal, entramos en el comedor y nos dirigimos hacia la zona central de la mesa de Slytherin. Hago que todos se sienten alrededor mía para evitar indeseadas compañías y esperamos a que aparezca la comida después de un breve pero monótono discurso de Albus. Otra vez, siempre lo mismo. Cuando por fin termina, la comida aparece ante nosotros y, con mucho esfuerzo, empiezo a comer de todo un  poco. Hago caso omiso de las conversaciones que tengo a mi alrededor y me centro en dejar mi mente en blanco, aunque eso no me es posible. Hay veces que ese blanco es pintado con diferentes caras u recuerdos: otra vez mi puño en la cara de Millicent, mi antebrazo despedazado o aquellos ojos esmeralda que hace apenas una hora habían hecho que perdiera la concentración.

-Vale, venga te lo voy a decir Draco, se que quieres saberlo-me interrumpe alegremente Zabini mientras me zarandea con un brazo. Esto hace que casi me atragante con un trozo de carne que estaba medio tragando y toso ante ello. Aunque al parecer, esto no le importa un rábano a mi compañero, que sigue con su charla-No se lo digas a nadie, pero he conocido a una chica muy especial- y tras esta declaración, muerde su corpulento labio con fuerza y hecha una mirada hacia el lado izquierdo de la mesa.

-¿Pansy?-pregunto, ya que es la primera que encuentro cuando miro en esa dirección. Desgraciadamente cuando lo hago, ella me saluda tontamente y me guiña el ojo. Rápidamente corto el contacto visual y ruedo los ojos. Luego vuelvo a dirigir mi mirada hacia Zabini.

-¿Pero qué dices? Ugh, esta chica es mil veces mejor. Es... es tan hermosa-empieza a decir melosamente. Siento unas crecientes ganas de darle un tortazo a mi compañero, sacarlo de este estúpido estado que no aguanto, pero me retengo hasta esperar quien es. Al final, me ha picado la curiosidad, oye.-En realidad, aun no se como se llama, pero su cabello es color castaño, el más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida-dice mientras gesticula con las manos lo largo que éste es-y sus ojos, madre mía que pedazo de ojos-y se señala a los suyos mientras los abre mucho.-Son de un bellísimo...

-Pareces gilipollas, de verdad-le corto secamente pegando un leve puñetazo en la mesa. Nunca había visto actuar a Zabini de ésta forma y algo me está empezando a escamar. ¿Puede ser qué...? No, no creo. Pero está la posibilidad.

-¡ESOS OJOS VERDES ME LLEGAN HASTA EL ALMA!-grita a los cuatro vientos mientras se levanta y empieza a gesticular de manera absurda los brazos y la boca, como si no le hubiera importado nada mi comentario.- y su piel. ¡OH! Su dulce piel aterciopelada tan blanca como la leche-empieza a bajar el tono hasta hacerse un pequeño ovillo en el suelo-o más incluso-concluye. Luego, sin saber cómo o por qué sale hacia quien sabe donde más rápido que un rayo. No tengo ganas de seguirle con la mirada.

Yo me llevo la mano a la cabeza y me tapo los ojos avergonzado por tener que estar al lado del foco de atención de este imbécil. Pero dentro de mi cabeza suena los rasgos descritos por éste: cabello castaño, ojos verdes, piel blanca y suave...

NO PUEDE SER.


	7. Capítulo 6 - La bruja desesperada

¿Por qué me molesto? ¿Y si de verdad no es ella? Espera un momento, ¿qué más da que sea ella? Joder. Aún sigo hundido entre mis manos, evitando mirar hacia cualquier lado. Mi boca está volviendo a sufrir la alta presión provocada por el incremento de fuerza que estoy ejerciendo con ambas mandíbulas contra ellas mismas. Algo ruge en mi interior, algo me pide que me levante del asiento y salga corriendo tras Zabini. Pero, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Como ya dije antes, no hay peligro con ella, no tengo por qué tener la necesidad de verla y controlarla. No hay por qué considerar más contacto con ella. Gozo de cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de esta auténtica paparrucha. Pero ese rugido va creciendo de manera incontrolable dentro de mi. Como cuando un gas se escapa de un recipiente y se va expandiendo por la atmósfera libremente, sin impedimentos. Avanza hasta mis cuatro articulaciones y las empieza a mover a su voluntad -contra la mía, claro está-. No tarda mucho en hacerse con la movilidad de mis piernas y me obliga a levantarme patosamente. Mi pecho no para de subir y bajar de forma notoria, inhalando y exhalando fuertemente. Estoy sintiendo una impotencia mucho más grande que la que suelo tener comúnmente. La gente de mi alrededor se me queda mirando con cara extrañada y sus miradas me pican. Quiero gritarles que qué miran, mas esta fuerza misteriosa no me deja.

Quiero expulsarlo fuera de mi y volver a controlar mis actos, pero antes de que pueda darme cuenta e intentarlo, ya estoy persiguiendo al imbécil de mi amigo. Voy medio corriendo y, furioso, apretando los puños. Sigo el camino que él esta trazando delante de mí, aunque va un tanto más rápido. Se dirige hacia las mazmorras, o sea, indirectamente, hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Sus movimientos cada vez son más extraños -aun más que los míos, que ya es mucho decir porque a veces me tropiezo con mis propios pies de lo descoordinadas que van mis piernas- pero él no parece inmutarse de su estado. Cuando llega, abre la puerta y entra en la sala. Yo tardo unos segundos más en hacer lo mismo y cuando entro, la escena que me encuentro es un tanto... degradante. Pero no para mi, sino para Zabini.

Éste se encuentra medio llorando, con la rodilla hincada en el suelo, mientras se encuentra cantándole de una forma horrible a...a... a Astoria. Al final, si era ella, maldita sea. ESPERA. Qué digo, pero si me da igual. Céntrate Draco.

-¡Oh! Pero qué preciosa eres. Tu cabello me recuerda a las cosas más bellas que he llegado a ver en mi corta vida-canturrea moviendo los brazos tontamente sobre su cabeza e intenta coger una de las manos de Astoria que, supongo, es para besársela.

La tiene totalmente acorralada en una de las paredes y, sin éxito, intenta apartarse de él. Se la nota angustiada y avergonzada por la escena que está viviendo. Sus manos se mueven en contra de los agarres de Zabini. Yo, al contrario que ella, siento una ira irracional. Mi respiración se vuelve aun más profunda y fuerte. Cojo la varita sin pensármelo dos veces y me acerco hacia ellos. Malditas hormonas, malditos cambios de humor. ¿Queréis dejarme tranquilo? Esto no debería molestarme para nada. ¿Por qué si lo está haciendo?

-¡Pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos!-proclama el idiotizado. Astoria niega fuertemente con la cabeza y pega más su cuerpo contra la pared, intentando sacar el mayor espacio posible entre ellos dos.

Una biblioteca de hechizos se abre paso por mi mente y mientras éstas van rotando como una ruleta de la suerte. Espero a ver cual es el encantamiento ganador y el más adecuado para este momento. Empieza a ralentizarse sobre _Crucio_ -si, se que es un tanto excesivo, pero la ira que tengo ahora me obliga a pensar en él a sabiendas de las consecuencias-, luego pasa sobre _Desmaius_ -que bueno, este es mucho menos fuerte que el anterior- pero no se para en éste, porque básicamente busco hacerle algo de daño. Al final se para sobre _Rictusempra_. No es muy fuerte -aunque si es más que el anterior-, pero si lo hago bien podré estamparlo contra la pared, que es lo que más ganas tengo de hacer ahora. Por fin, mis piernas, si que se mueven por mi propia voluntad. Alzo la varita con valentía y enfado, luego, medio grito el hechizo.

- _Rictusempra_ -y lanzo a Zabini contra la pared que tiene a su derecha. Me quedo aturdido en el sitio analizando lo que acaba de pasar. Todo ha salido como había pensado pero mi voz, mi voz ha sonado mucho más grave y profunda de lo que es normalmente, llamándome la atención. Es como si hubiera salido de lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

Astoria se me queda mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras empuja aun más su cuerpo contra la piedra. Gira su cabeza hacia un lado asustada y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Espera, se cree que... ¿Se cree que le voy a atacar también a ella? Una gran risa acaba con el silencio sepultador que se había formado en cuanto formulé el hechizo. No puedo evitarlo, ¿cómo voy a atacar a alguien que hace nada ha salvado mi vida? Aunque no lo reconozca, le debo algo de respeto.

-Que te hace tanta gracia-rechista ella molesta por el sonido que emana de mi boca. Abre los ojos y los dirige hacia mi cargados de odio. Vaya, que rápido cambia de estado. Pero... otra vez su esmeralda mirada no, NO.

Rápidamente evito el contacto visual y voy hacia Zabini, que se encuentra tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Puede, solo puede, que me haya pasado un poco, pero no me digáis que no se lo merecía. Actuando de esa manera tan alocada y amelosada. Le agarro por uno de sus brazos y me lo llevo a mis hombros para cargar con su cuerpo. Luego, me giro hacia ella y le respondo sosamente.

-Simplemente me haces gracia, Greengrass- y dicho esto, llevo a éste hombre hacia un sofá y lo tumbo. Un aplauso, por favor. Derrochando amabilidad por todos mis poros.

Hasta ahora, no he experimentado un silencio tan incómodo como el que se está dando ahora mismo. Acabo de "salvar" a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio, o diciéndolo de otra forma, por mi propia voluntad. Creo que Astoria no es la única asombrada ante esto. Pero no puedo dejar que piense eso.

-Ya te he devuelto el favor, por lo que ya no me debes nada-digo sin mirarla a la cara mientras azoto uno de las mejillas de Zabini para hacer que vuelva en si. Su presencia me incomoda, me produce una especie de picazón por todo mi cuerpo el cual ni aun rascando se va.-De nada.

-Me lo suponía-concluye y sale disparada hacia las habitaciones femeninas algo molesta. ¿He dicho ya que no puedo renegar mis malos hábitos sociales? Ya le dije en su momento que no le iba a dar las gracias y, por consecuencia, las de nadas.

Sigo azotando la cara de Zabini esperando una respuesta en él, mas no lo hace ni cuando le doy una bien fuerte. Cansado, me siento en el lado del sofá donde están sus pies y me hecho contra el respaldo. Mis ojos lentamente se van cerrando, estoy perdiendo toda la energía que hacía un momento movía casi todo mi cuerpo como un poseso. Intento mantener mi cabeza levantada apoyándola sobre una de las manos, pero al final acaba cediendo y un leve latigazo por mi cuello me hace despertar de mi estado de somnolencia. Eso y que alguien está ante mi en una pose un tanto provocadora. Me estimularía si no fuera porque el cuerpo que veo es el de Pansy Parkinson. Tiene una enorme sonrisa, como la de una triunfadora y en cuanto ve que me he desvelado se abalanza contra mi. Lo que me faltaba. Un grito se ahoga en mi garganta.

-Hola amor-grita con su espantosa voz mientras me ahoga entre sus pechos. Sé que lo hace a posta, para "intentar seducirme" de alguna manera, aunque ésta sea la más desesperada que he visto en mi vida. Su peso me hunde en el sofá y me hace morir del asco.

Después de removerse un rato encima mío y notar que mi cuerpo no se mueve ni un milímetro, se quita de encima y me deja, por fin, respirar. Lo único, ÚNICO, bueno que puedo decir de ella, es que no huele tan mal, mas eso no lo sabrá ella en la vida. ¿Más razones para que me siga acosando? UN RÁBANO. Ella se estira la ropa y remueve su pelo para "ponérselo mejor". Esta mujer está tramando algo, aunque no sé muy bien el qué.

-Nos vemos esta noche, cariño-dice tan campante y sale pegando saltitos de la sala hacia los dormitorios femeninos. Su pelo, recogido en una coleta, empieza a danzar por el aire y a hacer una especie de hélice.

Decir que mi cara ahora mismo es un cuadro es quedarse muy corto. ¿Por qué iba yo a ver a esta indeseada ésta misma noche? No tiene sentido. ¿Qué está tramando en su asquerosa y retorcida cabeza? Miedo me da. De verdad, vosotros no habéis tratado con ella, por vuestra fortuna.

Quitando este percance, afortunadamente, hoy no tengo clases por la tarde por lo que voy a dedicar la mayoría de horas de luz a seguir trabajando con mi querido armario evanescente y a olvidar lo que ha pasado. Dejo a Zabini en el sofá y que se despierte cuando tenga que hacerlo. Me queda aun mucho cometido que realizar antes de que pueda hacer pruebas para ver si lo he reparado bien o no. Pero quiero terminar ya. Seguro que cuando lo haga sentiré un gran alivio el cual me llevará un deseado relax infinito -o eso quiero creer-.

Paso toda la tarde y parte de la noche en la Sala de los Menesteres. Si, debería haber ido a cenar. Pero cuando era la hora, no tuve sentimiento alguno de dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Además, no quiero tener un posible contacto con la loca de mi acosadora. A parte, he estado tan metido en el intrincado armario que cada una de mis necesidades se han visto atenuadas enormemente. No es hasta que salgo, sobre las 10 de la noche, cuando me golpean todas ellas a la vez. Hecho a correr hacia el cuarto de baño -sin llamar mucho la atención porque ya ha sido el toque de queda- ya que mi vejiga está a punto de estallar. Luego me pego una buena ducha -aunque para mi gusto muy corta-. He avanzado bastante con el maldito armario, pero aun me queda más de un 70% por reparar. Creo que me llevará un par de semanas o más terminar de repararlo.

Antes de llegar a mi habitación todo está en completo silencio. Pero mi barriga decide romperlo para ronronear por comida. Todos, menos yo seguro, otra vez, están durmiendo. He de confesar que entré con un poco de miedo a la sala común por si me estaba esperando la rácana de Pansy. Cuando vi que estaba desértico, la crucé con una gran sonrisa en la boca. No he podido olvidar sus asquerosas palabras " _Nos vemos esta noche_ ". Esta mujer creo que ya ha perdido el último tornillo que la dejaba medio cuerda. Por fin, llego a mi dormitorio y me tumbo rápidamente sobre mi ya desecha cama.

Contra todo pronóstico, ésta mañana he olvidado hacerla. Me estoy dejando ir demasiado. Draco, ¡por Salazar! Céntrate en lo importante y deja las memeces que ocupan casi toda tu mente a un lado. Desganado, me quito la túnica como puedo y la tiro al suelo. "Mañana lo recojo" pienso. Mas cuando cae, oigo como hace un ruido más fuerte del que debería haber hecho. MIERDA, EL RELOJ. Levanto mi cuerpo apresuradamente y recojo la túnica del suelo con cuidado. Luego, con el corazón encogido, inspecciono el bolsillo donde guardo el reloj, mas cuando lo toco noto que éste no está solo. Hay algo más metido en el bolsillo, aunque yo no recuerde haber puesto nada más en él. Saco sin más dilación ambos objetos y primero me centro en el estado del reloj. Cuando me cercioro que no le ha pasado nada, paso al segundo objeto que, sin duda, no reconozco al primer golpe de vista.

Es un pequeño frasco de color negro cristalino sin etiqueta alguna y con un líquido dentro. Se parece a las pociones que hago yo para mantenerme decente de puertas para fuera, aunque por dentro esté hecho un desastre. ¿Puede ser una de ellas? Abro el pequeño frasco e inhalo para saber a qué huele. El olor me embriaga y me tienta a beberlo. Luego lo alejo de mi y me quedo mirándolo desde lejos. Su parecido a los que yo hago es muy grande y, a decir verdad, necesito tomarme ya otro porque los efectos del últimos se están desvaneciendo ya. Al final, lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche y me tumbo en la cama para quitarme la ropa y ponerme el pijama con desdén. Luego, una vez ya preparado para dormir, me bebo todo el contenido del bote sin remordimiento alguno. Al final, caigo rendido sobre la cama, o eso creo.

 

\--------

 

A la mañana siguiente un tortazo en la cara me despierta de mi preciado sueño. Abro los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la poca claridad que brindan las habitaciones de Slytherin y me desperezo. De eso de que cuando estiro, un brazo es cuando caigo en la cuenta de que no estoy solo. Hay algo o alguien -un tanto pesado- a mi lado. Asustado salto sobre la cama y me siento sobre ella. Su dureza y el tacto de las sábanas... puedo decir con firmeza que no es la mía. Lentamente giro mi cabeza hacia el lado donde está el bulto y, tapada con sábanas hasta casi la nariz, encuentro el rostro de Pansy.

-Hija de puta-digo furioso a la vez que confuso.-Hija de puta-repito, aunque esta vez con aun más odio y entonces es cuando todos los recuerdos de la noche en la que yo creía que dormía plácidamente sobre mi cama, vienen a mi mente y la inunda en una gran inmundicia pestilente.

" _Poseído por una fuerza extraña sobre todo mi cuerpo, me levanto de la cama ansioso por llegar a un lugar que aun no consigo entender por qué. Mi corazón quema y no se atenúa hasta que pongo rumbo hacia mi nuevo destino. Los silenciosos pasos que doy me llevan hasta nada más y nada menos que la habitación de la persona que menos deseo estar a su lado. Pero no se porqué, mi cuerpo quiere estar aquí, e indirectamente, yo también._

_Es una extraña adicción la que siento ahora. Es como si la necesitara cerca mío, para siempre. Se que no lo deseo, no quiero que sea así, pero algo intenta decirme que sí lo es. Mi cuerpo entra solo a la habitación sin llamar y se dirige hacia la cama de Pansy. ¿No es ahora cuando te deben atacar las mariposas tu endeble estómago? Yo solo estoy experimentando una especie de necesidad, pero no hay reacción alguna en mi cuerpo -que yo note-. Algo me empuja a entrar en su cama, a abrir sus sábanas y a meterme dentro, con ella._

_-Has tardado, querido-dice ansiosa de mi. Su voz me incita a querer arrimarme más a ella, a besarle la nuca y a acariciar su espalda como si fuera lo más preciado que he tenido nunca entre mis manos._

_-Habíamos quedado esta noche, a ninguna hora en concreto-dice mi boca antes de volverse a pegar contra su piel. El calor que emana ésta hace que contraiga mis labios y la muerda con deseo._

_Ella me dedica un leve gemido ante mi acto y me aprisiona con sus enorme brazos entre, de nuevo, sus pechos. Pero esta vez no reacciono como esta tarde. Ahora me gusta estar entre ellos. Cojo uno con cada mano y los masajeo lentamente mientras me agacho para lamer uno de ellos. Su cuerpo se mueve como la cola de una lagartija que acaba de ser cortada y hago todo lo posible por no hacerle daño. Pero cuando veo que no para, no me deja opción a ser un completo bruto. Mi cuerpo necesita el suyo como un humano necesita aire para respirar y seguir viviendo._

_Me subo encima suyo, entre sus piernas, y vuelvo a hundir de nuevo mi cabeza entre sus senos para morderlos violentamente. La reacción que crea esto en su cuerpo es de más pasión y sigue con sus incontrolables movimientos. Después de un par de mordidas más, los aprieto con ambas manos para hacerle algo de daño y desesperado, le quito la parte de arriba. Cabe decir que ella ya estaba preparada, pues el sujetador brilla por su ausencia y la ropa que lleva es de encaje. Ella, al ver mi enorme iniciativa, baja por completo sus pantalones y los tira fuera de la cama con entusiasmo._

_-Ahora tú-me pide con voz picarona. Sonrío ladinamente ante la propuesta y, como si fuera un reto, me arranco la parte superior del pijama -rompiendo un par de botones por ello- y lo tiro también fuera de la cama._

_En cuanto mi pecho queda completamente desnudo, las manos de Pansy van deseosas hacia él. Se le nota las tremendas ganas que tiene -y siempre ha tenido- de hacerlo. Apenas podemos vernos el uno al otro, pero sabemos perfectamente dónde estamos. Rápidamente sigo con mi cometido y me quito los pantalones y calzones sin mayor espera, tirándolos fuera también. Asombrado me quedo cuando me doy cuenta de que mi miembro está completamente erecto. ¿Qué cojones? Incluso me duele por la cantidad de sangre que se está acumulando en él. Las manos de Pansy siguen acariciando mi torso desnudo, hasta que empiezan a bajar hasta mi pene. Una especie de corriente eléctrica atraviesa toda mi entrepierna, provocando que ésta se mueva. Ella sigue bajando y bajando, hasta que me agarra la erección con ambas manos._

_-Deja que te ayude con esto-dice con la voz casi apagada mientras se remueve entre las sábanas para levantarse. Yo estoy de rodillas sobre la cama y ella, supongo, se pone a cuatro patas cerca mío._

_Y sin esperármelo, experimento como mi miembro se empapa de algo pegajoso y caliente hasta la mitad más o menos. Llevo una de mis manos hacia esa zona y mientras más palpo, más me doy cuenta de que es la cabeza de Pansy. Sí, me la está chupando. Después de habérsela metido en la boca, empieza a mover su cabeza hacia adelante y atrás para estimularme, y vaya que si lo hace. Más corrientes eléctricas empiezan a inundarme por completo. Primero no salen de mi entrepierna, mas luego se extienden por todo mi cuerpo poniéndome en completa tensión. Se siente mil veces mejor que cuando se lo hace uno mismo con la mano. Al final, mi mano se eleva sola y se engancha sobre el pelo de ésta para agarrarlo con fuerza y para ayudarle en sus movimientos._

_-Para o me...-digo con un pequeño gemido, mordiéndome la mano para no soltarlo. Sé que estoy diciendo lo contrario a lo que quiero y demuestro, pero soy así. Además tengo la sensación que algo va a explotar ahí abajo._

_Mas no para, ni un segundo, sino que hace todo lo contrario. Aumenta la velocidad con su boca y -si mal no distingo- a estimularme la punta con su lengua. Maldita sea, joder. NO. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada en contra de ello. Toda la tensión explosiona en una lluvia blanca sobre la boca de Pansy y ésta, algo desagradable, se lo traga. Mas aunque me haya resultado desagradable, eso hace que me entren más ganas de empotrarla contra la cabecera de la cama. Con un empujón, la hecho hacia atrás, sin importarme si se da contra la pared o algo, y agarro sus piernas para introducirle mi aun erecto miembro en su interior._

_-Hazlo, Draco-gime ella mientras agarra mi espalda y tira de mi cuerpo hacia ella para que le penetre.-Hazlo ya, por favor-suplica moviendo sus caderas sobre mi erección._

_Y yo, siguiendo sus deseos, lo hago. Su entrepierna está totalmente húmeda y sin mayor problema, mi miembro consigue entrar en su interior. Ésta vez, aunque me acabo de ir, siento como las corrientes que antes azotaban mi pene, se vuelven como bombas atómicas que bombardean cada nervio de éste y lo estimulan hasta el infinito. A los pocos segundos pierdo totalmente la cabeza y acabo embistiendo a Pansy con todas mis fueras. Como si fuera una fiera. Noto como los húmedos pelos se pegan sobre mi cara y cómo las gotas de sudor me crean una especie de cosquillas sobre mi cuello y hombros._

_Aun sin tener apenas experiencia en estos temas, mi cuerpo se mueve como un loco encima del cuerpo inmóvil de mi presa. Me siento poderoso, me siento genial y quiero seguir haciéndoselo. Me agacho para besarle el cuello de nuevo a ella, aunque puede que se me escape un mordisco que otro en cada beso que le doy. Sus gemidos se van intensificando a medida que mis embestidas van siendo más fuertes y profundas, hasta que sus manos se posan sobre mi espalda y la arañan con todas sus fuerzas. Eso arranca un gruñido en mi interior que sale despedido por mi boca y hace que acabe, aunque no dentro de ella. Al menos puedo dar gracias de que algo de cordura me queda._

_Ella termina también casi a la misma vez que yo y gime por última vez entre sollozos. Luego, caigo rendido a la cama. Las hormonas consiguen hacer de las suyas, pues sumergen mi cuerpo en una especie de nuevo sueño. Lo último que consigo escuchar es un "te quiero" de ella._ "

Después de haber recordado todo lo que había pasado no hace muchas horas me lanzo sobre ella y agarro su cuello con ambas manos. Está desnuda, al igual que yo. Sus pechos danzan amorfos mientras intenta zafarse de mi intento por asesinarla. Sé perfectamente lo que me ha hecho y yo he sido tan idiota de caer en su trampa.

Que puta suerte tiene está imbécil de que no sea capaz de matar a nadie. Sino, os juro por que soy un Malfoy, que me la hubiera cargado con mis simples y majestuosamente malvadas manos.

-Hija de puta, muere- vuelvo a repetir, aunque aflojo el agarre que he hecho sobre su cuello.

Ella intenta gritar y patalea sus piernas contra mi cuerpo. Cuando veo que está demasiado cansada de luchar, la suelto completamente, cojo mi ropa y salgo corriendo del lugar del crimen -vistiéndome por el camino-. Me acaban de robar algo muy importante para mi. Mi pureza. Y no se lo voy a perdonar por nada del mundo.

Has muerto para mi, aunque ya andabas medio moribunda antes de esto. 


End file.
